Surprises Of The Unknown
by KaiJayBrowinLove32
Summary: The overlord has been defeated and Jay and Nya have started a new family. They have a daughter named Skyler with them now. One problem, there is a new villain seeking for revenge. Skyler is brought on an adventure and discover things she never knew. Who is this villain? What will Skyler do? What is a Saminja? Ok, I'm spoiling too much. Come along on a road of adventure and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**HEY! XD So this is like my first time, thus, plz don't do anything that will harm me physically and emtionally. At least try to encourage me, it might help me get more courage to get better. This story was first gonna be told to Vamp75, but then she made me put it here so anyways, ENJOY! :D Just to tell you, sentences with things like this, _'_ , it's a person's thoughts.**

**Me: I don't own anything from Ninjago, only my OC's and the events in this story. ;)**

_Chapter 1_

"WAAH! WAAH!"**{AN: What a nice way to start a story. :) } **Jay gasped. "What is it?" Nya asked Jay weakly but with a soft voice that always warmed Jay's heart. Jay stuttered in return and with excitement, "I-I-It's a g-girl!" Nya smiled even bigger. "What shall we name her?" She asked. Jay thought for a moment until a light bulb appeared over his head. "How about... Skyler?" The samurai simply giggled and spoke tiredly, "It's perfect." She kissed her husband's cheeck and looked at the newborn baby yawning in her arms. The baby slowly opened its eyes to reveal Sky's blue electrifying eyes. Jay grew a smirk looking at his creation. He then looked towards Nya, who also turned her head towards him. She lightly chuckled before stating, "She's got your eyes." Jay grinned. Suddenly, Nya groaned in pain. Jay shot up and sweetly replied, "Nya! You should rest. You really need it after all the pain you've gone through. I'll take care of Skyler." Nya snickered at Jay's worried face and nodded. "Thanks." Was what she kindly responded. She layed her head on the pillow. Jay looked around the hospital room and then out the window. It was a nice warm, sunny day. He couldn't believe he was a father. He was really excited but yet, worried too. So much questions ran through his mind. _'What if his daughter didn't like him? What if he didn't act like a father his daughter wants him to be? What if Skyler liked someone more than him, like Cole?'_ He shivered at the thought. _'What if...'_ He stopped at his tracks. _'What if she will hate him?' _Jay shook his head and looked at the baby in his arms. Skyler reached her arms out and touched Jay's cheeck. Then she giggled. Jay smirked. _'Maybe I do have a chance.' _ The little Skyler then yawned and carefully closed her eyes. Jay put his little sunshine in the crib and stared at her. Then at his wife who was peacefully sleeping on the white, comfty bed. Jay smiled. He really loved his family.

_( ~~~~~~~~~ 10 YEARS LATER~~~~~~~~~)_

"DAD!" yelled Skyler. "Yeah Sky?" Jay replied innocently. Skyler then playfully screamed back, "Put me down! Please!?" Jay heartedly laughed. "You ruin all the fun!" Jay finally pulled Sky away from his shoulders and gently put her on her bed. Once he did, she lightly punched him in the arm for fun. Jay decided to exaggerate on the punch. "OW! AH! SKY! HURRY GET YOUR MOTHER!WE NEED TO CONTACT THE HOSPITAL!" Skyler giggled sweetly. Jay joined in with a chuckle. Then out of nowhere, Nya came running through the door and said worriedly, "Jay it's time!... They called!" Jay got perplexed. He lifted his left eyebrow and said, "Slow down, what is it?" Skyler just stared at the scene before her, not knowing what to do. Nya sighed and calmly stated, "Code RED, WHITE, BLUE, and BLACK." Jay gasped in surprise. _'Oh No.' _Was all he could think. Skyler doesn't know what the heck is happening right in front of her. She wants to know so badly but she doesn't know how to react or respond. She's petrified. Jay glanced over at Skyler and then at Nya who had a worried facial exppression glued to her face. Jay then nodded, stood up, and headed to the door. But before he completely left, he shot his eyes towards Nya. "Take care of Skyler while I'm gone. I promise I will come bacl." He shut the door and was out of sight. The room went awkwardly quiet for a few seconds. No one there knew what to do or say. Finally, Skyler was the first to speak. "W-what's g-going on?" She asked terrefied and wanted answers. Nya got out of her trance for a while and looked at her daughter. She thought and thought. _'Skyler is 10 now. She's not little anymore. Maybe I could tell her? She has a right to know. But what if it's not time yet? Maybe not right now.' _Nyasoftly and slowly, "Nothing. Nothing. Daddy just needs to do something important right now. Don't worry. I know him really well. He's a strong man. He will be back. He NEVER breaks a promise!" Skyler got into her mother's arms and tears started to trickle down her face. "I hope so." she responded. ( Skyler's thought's: What's going on? Where's my dad going?! When will he be back!? I need to know, NOW!) (Nya's thought's: Jay will take a long while to come back. This mission will take some time. We might be endangered. I need to train Skyler to be able to defend herself if she ever gets in trouble. The villains might come to attack us knowing that we are part of Jay's beloved ones. She will find out sooner or later. Might as well tell her, NOW!) Nya then let go of Skyler and looked into her eyes. She continued, "S-skyler?" Skyler looked into her mother's eyes. Nya presumed, "Your father's a ninja." Skyler's eyes widened. "W-what!?" She yelled. Skyler shut her eyes shut and began to cry even more. _'Why didn't they tell her? Was everything she knew a lie?' _She then felt a warm hand touch her cheek. She swiftly opened her eyes and saw her mother's serious exppression. Nya firmly told her, "That's right, your father is a ninja. But, that's not all. I'm a samurai and there are other people you should know and meet. Like your uncle. He is also a ninja. There is a lot for you to uncover but for now, I need to train you. You would be a samurai like me and then be able to defend yourself and help with the rest of the team. Nya went to the door and turned her head back at Sky who was still sad, sitting on the bed. "Come on, follow me." Nya gestured. Skyler at first hesitated. _'Should she trust her? After all these years. Could she? Would she?' _Skyler peirced into her mother's eyes. What she saw was worriness, confidence, and courage. All her mother wanted to do is protect her. Then she realized something. She has read comic books like this before. The superhero parents start a family and don't tell their children about their past for good reasons. Like, it could get them endangered, or maybe it would just be hard to explain something like that. It's always been a mystery for her of why they can't tell their children. But what she did know was that the parents do it for their protection because they love their children and don't want anything to harm them. It made more sense now. _'By the way, my parents are heroes. DUH! That's AWESOME! And really rare. Not everybody could have that possibility. I mean, how much people do you know have parents that are world famous Heroes? None, right?' _She made her choice and got off from her bed to go to her mom. Skyler followed her mother through the hallway and to a random bookshelf. _'Uh... Weird.' _Nya grabbed a book and opened it. She then took this key and started to go to her room. She placed her hand on a particular place on the wall and these doors opened. They both walked in. When they were inside, the doors shut automatically. Skyler saw a sign the said, 'Sensei's Monastery.' _'What's that?' _She thought. Then a box with a keyhole appeared. Nya put the key in it and a portal soon popped out all of sudden. Nya turned her head to Sky and asked, "You ready?"

**********To be continued***********

**So? What do you think. Good... Bad? IDC, if it's bad, I could learn from it and try better next time. It's called learning from your mistakes! XD So, I'll try to update soon and not take so long. Don't get mad at me if I do. I have a lot of responsibilities in life besides this. You could even ask Vamp75. She'll tell you that I'm always busy. Overall, just let me know if you enjoyed it... and the cliffhanger. :) "FAREWELL EVERYBODY!" **

**Jay: OW! You scream very loud. -_-**

**Me: SHUT IT! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Me: Hey guys! Guess what? **

**Kai: What?**

**Me: I'm Back! XD **

**Jay: UGH! **

**Me: -_- Uh... No chapter for YOU! **

**Jay: o.O Aaaawww!**

**Me: Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. :) Remember, I don't own anything from Ninjago! ENJOY!**

**Jay: OW! My ears hurt ... again!**

**Me: GET USED TO IT! :(**

Chapter 2:

Nya then turned to her and asked, "You ready?" Skyler inhaled and exhaled before nodding to approval. She then walked up to the portal and took one last look at her mother before going in. Nya nodded to let her know that it's time to step in. Sky faced the portal and took a leap of faith. She was then falling down a weird neon purple tunnel. At the buttom, you could see a bright light. That's the way out. Skyler had butterflies in her stomach and had to let out a yelp. "Aaaaahh!"

Then it all changed. She got blinded by the very bright light and it all blacked out. _**~*~**_

"Wake up!" cried Nya. Skyler opened her eyes in surprise and then saw her mother. She sat up and started to look around but, there was almost nothing there besides walls. **{AN: Remember where Sensei Wu first showed Kai the monastery, and where Kai becamed a ninja? That's where Skyler is. :) } "**What is this? Where am I?" Skyler questioned. But instead of her mother answering, an unfamiliar voice did. "This is the monastery." Skyler turned her head towards the sound and and saw an old man with a long white beard, bamboo hat, and bamboo staff. "You will be training here the way your mother did." Skyler looked around again and still saw nothing. "But there's nothing here." The old man sighed. "That's what they all say." He looked at Nya. "Nya, will you kindly do the honors?" Nya protested, "Sure can do Sensei." Nya walked over to a button that was hidden under a figure of a dragon and pressed it. Soon all different kinds of obstacles appeared.

"Woah..." Sky said in amusement. She then looked back at the old man who was now next to her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "I am Sensei Wu but just call me sensei. You will learn the art of martial arts and learn how to defend and fight for what's right. You'll need to learn a lot before you begin, thus, you shall start your training tomorrow. For now, get to know everything so you will be able to get a better picture and catch up to all of us. If you need anything, I will be in my room drinking tea."

_ 'Tea? Why Tea?_' Thought Skyler. The old ma... No, Sensei took his hand away and went walking out the doors. When he left, Sky looked at her mom. Nya came to her and sweetly said, "Come on. Let's go to your room. I will explain everything you need to know there." She ended with a grin. Sky smiled back and walked inside with her mother to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HIIYAAAH!" Skyler hit the dummy and jumped into the next obstacle. She ducked and flipped but then got tripped over and fell flat on the ground. "Ugh.." She groaned. Skyler then stood up and saw that sensei had already finished his tea. But... that didn't really matter as to that she already failed in passing the course. Nya came up to her and cheerfully exclaimed, "Your getting better! Nice improvement too. Even I didn't get this good. Be proud." She winked to Skyler before clearing up. "We'll try again tomorrow. No worries." Nya then left and so did Sensei. Twilight was nearing so Skyler decided to go to her room. She stayed there reading her favorite book, 'War Of The Worlds.' It was completely dark out when she reached chapter 11. Eventually, she took a break from her book and drifted off to sleep. _**~*~**_ It was now morning. Skyler stretched herself out and got off the bed. _'I wonder what we're getting for breakfast today?_' She thought.

~Skyler's P.O.V.~

I walked down the hallway, into the kitchen and found a jackpot. It was bread with butter, sausages, and some warm milk. Now that's how I like my breakfast. "Look who finally decided to join us." said Nya playfully. I sat down near my mom and began to nibble on the bread. "Mmmm... This is good. Who cooked it?"

"I did and I also did the sausages. Sensei did the warm milk and uh... his Tea." I giggled. Sensei and his Tea! I almost always see him with it. What's so good about tea anyways? No offense Sensei. It's just well,... Tea. I finished everything up except for a piece of my bread. I'm kinda bored now and training doesn't start till the afternoon. Maybe I should ask my mom if I could go out for a walk. I nudged on her sleeve and she looked down. "Need anything Sky?" She asked. "No no. I'm fine. I just wanted to know if I could go out for a little walk. I'm kinda bored." Nya thought for a moment before responding. "Uh... sure. Maybe you could learn a thing or two. Knock yourself out. She smirked and I gladly returned it. I got off my chair but before I walked off, Sensei came in. "Morning Sensei." Me and my mom said in unision.

"Good morning my pupils." He then faced me. "Skyler, I have to say that you have great potential. The way you train has showed me that not only are you a samurai, but you also have potential to become a great ninja, just like you father." I squeeled in excitement. My mom laughed at my reaction. "It must be me and Jay's genes that make you so talente." I smiled and then replied, "And I'm grateful for that." I finally left the monastery with the bread still in my hand. I took an other bite into it. Mmmmmmm. I walked into thi forest but it wasn't really covered in trees so the sunlight showed me the way through. I found myself a fresh clean pond, gleaming in the sun. It was an amazing sight. Birds and bugs flew by and a few plants grew around it. There was some Lily pads too. I sat near the bank of the river and decided to toss a few pieces of my bread to the ducks. They all started to fight for the bread I had and crazily flapped their wings. I lughed at the scene before me and then tossed the last piece to them. But then, I heard something ruffle behind me. I shot my head back just in time to see a bush that had stopped moving. I stood up and looked around trying to detect what had made the sound. Suddenly, I saw a shadow flash by which made me fall back. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground... But I never did. I felt something wrap around my shoulders so I opened my eyes to see what was going one. The first thing I see is a head with a hood on. My eyes popped out. It was a ninja! But, a gray one. I let myself loose from th grip and gazed back at the figure in front of me.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered. It snickered. Then, took of it's hood to reveal that it was a girl! She had brown double-dipping hair and side-swept trends. There was a scar near her left eye and she had dark brown eyes. I almost lost my breathe. "You're a girl! I know about the ninja but never one of them being a girl. I didn't even know there was a 6th!" I uttered. She had an aggressive yet, kind voice. "There is a lot about me and my past so for now, it will be too much to explain. But I will try my best." She came walking onwards me but then stopped until we were 2 feet away. She then resumed, "I am the phantom ninja. A ninja that can't be seen unless wanted to and can move as the speed of sound. Sensei wu found me first and taught me the way of the ninja. Afterwards, he told me that I was ready to be on my own for a while. I would soon have to return to help the ninja but not right now." I thought about what she said. Then I questioned her, "Then why are you showing yourself to me?" She simply beamed and replied, "You are very special and talented. Lately I've been watching over the monastery for any new things. When I saw you, I knew that you were somehow unique. But, by the time I heard Sensei say that you were only not capable of becoming a samurai, but also a NINJA, I knew it was you that I had to protect."

After analyzing everything she said, one hit me the most. "Protect?" She nodded her head and said, "Yes. Back then when I was with sensei, he told me that in the future, there will be someone who has the ability of becoming both of the ancient masters that used to fight each other long ago. When sensei said that you had that ability, I now know that it's you I should protect you. Don't try asking others though. Sensei only told me about this prophesy. Now no matter what, I will always be by your side and only let you spot me. But I need you to keep a promise."

She glared at me with a serious face. I nodded presumed. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, I mean ANYONE, about me. It could lead to disasterous consequences. The time isn't ready yet." With a smirk on my face, I protested, "I promise to keep your promise." She grinned back. I wondered why she wouldn't show herself to sensei? He knows about her and she knows him. After I stopped thinking, I noticed she was on a tree. I was staring at her the whole time! How did she get there. She really does move fast. Unless I was a lunatic and I imagined her in front of me the whole the time. She yelled at me to hear, "I have to go but remember, I'm always there."

She was about to leave until I yelled back, "Wait!" She looked back at me. "What's your name?" She yelled back, "Taylor! And by the way, come back here at the same time. I will train you and you could even learn some of my phantom moves." She placed her hood on and I didn't even motice her leave. She just disappeared like that! I decided to go back home to try my practice gain with my mom and sensei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(**panting) **"How was that?" Nya was still shocked. "T-that was amazing! How could you learn so easily and so quickly? You make it look sooo simple." She gave me a sweet smilw. I smmile in return. "I guess it's in the genes." I lied. I know the real answer, and it's because I also practice with Taylor. But I wasn't going to break my promise to her. It was a promise and I don't break promises. I was just about to do the coourse again until Sensei Wu slammed open the doors."Nya, Sky, the ninja are in trouble and they need your help. They have been captured in the villain's lair. I believe we have a new threat to Ninjago."

Nya and I nodded. To each other. We took off running and got into our suits. I was now a samurai/ninja. I was able to help out and I can't wait. We kept running and didn't get one bit tired. That training really did pay off. We were almost there until a shadow passed by. My mom didn't seem to noitice it. I lightly smirk, knowing who it was. I looked up at the trees and caught a glimpse of her. She was fracefully jumping from tree to treeand not even making a sound! Her phantom moves were so cool and I can't wait to try them. I had already mastered them these past 2 weeks but I never used them at all at the monastery. It would expose the big secret about Taylor. And I wasn't going to risk anything.

Me and my mom finally made it to our destination. We got in through an open window and walked to an edge. We were high up so we got on our knees so no one could catch us. I looked down along with my mother and I think we spotted them. There was a guy in red, a guy in Black, a guy in white and I do know that the guy in Blue is my dad cause my mom told. She told me something else too, but what was it? Oh Yeah! My uncle is the one in red. The Red. Black, Blue, and White ninja were all tied together near a wall. Then there was the green ninja. My mom told me that he is very important. He was tied to a chair and was struggling to get out. I did imagine him taller though, since my mom said he was turned to a teenager from the tomorrrow's tea. He looks kinda,... short. I suddenly saw a shadow pass by again.

I grinned and looked up. I saw her on the roof. She blended in so it was kinda hard to see her. She looked back down at me. She winks and gives me a thumbs up. I knew what that meant. Not even a nano-second later and I was gone.

Nya's P.O.V.

I was watching the villains and the ninja. Thankgoodness Jay is safe. And Kai. And... everyone else. All I have to do is to somehow get passed the guards and rescue them. I was about to talk to Skyler so we can come up with a plan until I noticed that she wasn't there. Where did she go! I was starting to get worried. What if they caught her!? I looked back down to see that the trapped ninja weren't there anymore! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!? I then noticed a shadow pass by. Two of them actually. This isn't helping me calm down at all! I start to breathe faster every second, I start to shiver a bit, and I'm turning my head in every direction to be able to spot something that might help solve my question. But then all that changes. I feel the last breathe past through me and then I suddenly stopped breathing. And the reason for that was because there was a sound that came from right behind me.

******************* To be continued *********************

**Me: Look at that! An other cliffhanger! XD Don't you just love those things?**

**Jay: Uh... no. No we don't.**

**Me: First off, I was being sarcastic and second, didn't I say no chapter for you? Why are you still HERE?!**

**Jay: Heh, like you have control over me!**

**Nya: Actually, she kinda does.**

**Jay: You're not helping, thanks a lot!**

**Nya: Yeah, no problem.**

**Jay: Ugh...**

**Lloyd: HELLO! XD**

**Me: What the...! You're not suppose to be here yet!**

**Lloyd: Like I care if the world ends! Quit your yapping! REVIEW!**

**Me: Hey, I was suppose to say that last part! :|**

**Lloyd: Uh huh... ok... better luck next time.**

**Me: What is the matter with you little brick people? Anyways, See you next time. ~ PEACE! :)**

**Lloyd: Wait wait wait... your saying 'peace' to them? Dude, you're never peaceful.**

**Me: GET OVER HERE! ( Starts chasing Lloyd with a chainsaw.)**

**Lloyd: AAHH! Where did you get that from!?**

**Me: THIS IS MY STORY AND EVERYTHING GOES AS I SAY! :D**

**Kai: It's official... You're CRAZY!**

**Me: Thanks, I get that a lot. **

**Zane: We will see all of you guys here next time! For the most, KaiJayBrowinLove32 simply wishes that you enjoy the story! All of us will see you here next time. That is if, Lloyd will even be alive to tell the tale. **

**Me: Why would you say that?**

**Cole: Dude, you have a chainsaw.**

**Me: I wasn't asking you! Muawahahahahaha! XD**

**Everyone else: 0.o**

**Vamp75: Don't worry about her... I've been through worse. Anyways, ignore those losers and please review!**

**Sensei Wu: It will cheer up my old old OLD heart. :)**

**Vamp75: Yeah... ok. See you guys next time... BYE! **

**Awkwardkitty: MEOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello... I'm back! Like I would ever leave you guys. **

**Lloyd: Yeah sure. You're so innocent. YOU ALMOST KILLED ME WITH A CHAINSAW!**

**Me: Ignore him. He's still a little kid with a big imagination.**

**Kai: That's kind of true actually.**

**Me: I know, I'm always right. Vamp, will you do the honors?**

**Vamp75: Sure! KaiJayBrowinLove32 does not own Ninjago and Please enjoy the story!**

**Me: Thank you. Now, who wants PIZZA?!**

**Everyone: ME! **

Chapter 3

~Nya's P.O.V.~

All that was because I heard a sound that came from right behind me. I lost my breathe at first but then I regained my confidence. I slowly turned around to see what had made the noise but what it was, REALLY surprised me. IT WAS THE NINJA! I almost lost my balance from the surprise. They were still tied up with a cloth tied around their mouths so when they tried to talk, all you could hear is muffled up words. But... How!? How did they end up right behind me when I just looked away for only 1 second! It's like they got teleported. Wait, Skyler's still not here! Where is she? Oh no... I'm a horrible mother. How could I just lose her when she was right next to me. An other sound was heard and I shook myself out o the trance. I went to Jay and took off the cloth that covered his mouth.

"Nya! You're OK!" I smiled and then replied,

"And so are you." He grinned back at me.

Skyler's P.O.V.

Me and Taylor watched the scene before us. My mom was cutting the rope and letting the ninjas free. They took off their hoods and each greeted my mom differently.

White Ninja: "Nya?"

Black Ninja: "Nya?!"

Red Ninja: "Sis!"

Blue Ninja: "Nya!" ( Hugs Nya)

The Blue was definitely my dad. I beamed. Taylor looked up at me, her face pale. "What is it?" I asked her all worried up. "N-nothing!" She snapped back. I furrowed my eyebrows but bought it anyways. I'll talk to her later. She then continues, "I need to go now. Your mother is getting suspicious and worried. The time is not ready for me yet either."

I nodded back before saying, "Yeah, ok." Taylor soon disappeared and so did I.

~Nya's P.O.V.~

"Yeah guys, it's the same old me." Jay lets me go from his squeeze. Kai then comes up to me.

"So, uh... How's it been going for ya?" I respond back, "Great." I stopped realizing that Skyler was still missing. "Actually... For the moment, not so much." Kai gets a confused then, mad expression on his face. Then he faces Jay. "What did you do to her, Jay!" Kai raises his fist as Jay cowardly uses his hands to cover himself.

I stop my hot~headed brother in time. "Kai it's not him!" He glares at me. His face does soften a bit though. Suddenly I saw a shadow pass by. I looked around to see where I came from. But as I move my head, I see something else instead. A black metallic ninja robot. A.K.A. Nindroids. I believe that these androids are controlled by our new villain. I stand in a fighting position and so do the ninja. Jay comes and stops me. "Woah there! What do you think you're doing?" I roll my eyes.

"It's called fighting. Now stop worrying. I'm just as experienced as you!" He stares at me for a while with a worried face but then nods. I was just about to make my move when something purple wisped out of nowhere. It was Skyler! I was starting to fill up with joy. The other ninja seemed surprised at the _'newcomer.' _They just stared at her curiously and Sky looked like she needed help. I need to do something. I got it.

"Come on guys. We're ninjas too! We need to help." They snapped out of it and we all started attacking the ninroids. We fought like there was no tomorrow.

~Skyler's P.O.V.~

After we had finished our little fight with the foe, all of us ran out the lair. I swear that I heard a raspy voice yelling at the mechanical robot ninjas for have letting us go. If only I knew who that voice belonged to. We would know who the villain is but for now, we don't. We finally made it to the monastery and it stayed quiet for a good 5 seconds. My mom broke the silence. She pulled me into a hug that I give back to her. Everyone just stares at us, all confused. "Thankgoodness you're safe!" She says. I smiled. My mom finally lets go and when she does, I go walk up to my dad. My hood is on so he can't see who I am. Hence, I take off my hood and fold my arms across my chest. My dad's eyes widened. "SKY!" There goes an other bear hug. I almost lost my breathe and my back was starting to ache.

"Uh... I need to breathe to live ya know!" I said a bit weakly. He quickly lets me go. "Ooooops, heh... sorry." I gufaw and then observe the rest of the nina who are still a bit perplexed. They looked like they saw a ghost. Which might make sense since back when we were fighting the nindroids, I did come out of nowhere. The one in red, or my uncle to be exact, says, "Wait wait. I'm lost. Could someone help me out here?" I decided to answer so I said.

"It's kind of long story but let's gather around the table where it's more suitable to explain on." Everyone agrees. We all gather around. While we do, I study each and one of them carfully. The white ninja has straight, blonde hair and icy eyes. My uncle has crazy pointy hair and Amber eyes. The guy in black has black, moppy, raven hair and dark brown eyes. Finally, the Green Ninja has curly, blonde hair and emerald green eyes. I blush. Oh My Gosh, I'm already crushing on someone and I didn't even speak to him yet. He looked around my age but, wasn't he around the ninjas age. My mom did say he was a teen.

He didn't look nothing of a teen yet. I just got confused in so many levels. Everyone is now gathered all around the table. "Ok, um... So first off, I'm Jay's and Nya's daughter. My name is Skyler and I'm 10 years old. Dad was called to do this mission thing and so my mom took me here to train me how to defend myself. Turns out, I am capable of becoming a Ninja and Samurai. That means that I am the legendary Saminja and I will defeat our new villain in the future. So like Lloyd, you guys need to train me. So from now and on, I will be part of your team and I will be going on adventures with you guys." They all understood and welcomed me. "Now that that is done, what about you guys? I don't really know your names and all that." I asked them politely. The one in black saids,

"I'm Cole, Black ninja of Earth."

"Salutations, my name is Zane, white ninja, master of Ice."

"I'm assuming that I'm your uncle, Kai, Red ninja of Fire."

"I'm Lloyd, Green ninja of all elements."

"And you should know that by now I'm your father."

My head was still spinning around from all the greetings I was getting. "Nice to meet you all." After I spoke, my mom did, "What happened to Lloyd?" I looked at the cute green boy. I was wondering the same thing. He doesn't seem to be a teen anymore. I looked back at the ninja to see what they would respond. Kai replied, "Well, you see. The villain ordered the Nindroids to spray this kind of yellow dust on him and now it turned him young again." I got lost in my train of thoughts.

"Uh what?" Zane then answered back to me. "Lloyd has been reaformed back to his conviniant age. He had used to be a teen which he truly didn't own yet and before that, he used to be a normal Juvenile." Ok, I'm even more lost. My dad sighed. "Sorry about him. What he's trying to say was that Lloyd was formed back to his original form. Let me rephrase that. Lloyd was first a kid but then, he got in contact to Tomorrow's Tea, so he was turned into a teen. Now the Nindroids gave him this yellow, gold-ish powder which turned him back to his regular age." Now that was a better explanation. "Oh, gotcha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had woken up and went to the dining room. I rubbed my eye sleepily. Everyone was there eating breakfast. There were pancakes with maple syrup. I sat in between my mom and Lloyd. My cheeks turned a crimson red everytime my skin touched his. I took a bite of the pancake and I felt like I was in heaven. This tastes so freakin' delicious! Who made this! Everyone then stared at me and I just realized that I said that last part outloud. Oooops.

"It was me." Said Zane. I smiled at him. "Wow Zane! This is delicious!" I accidently yelled in Lloyd's ear in the process. He started rubbing it. "I bet you that you could defeat someone with your yelling." I giggled and he grinned at me. I turned towards my mother. "Hey mom, could I go take that walk?" She looked down at me and shrugged. "Sure but remember..." I cut her off. "Be home by afternoon. I know, I know." I left the room and used my phantom techniques to get to Taylor without any one following behind. Taylor said today she was going to teach me something cool. I wonder what it is.

When I just made it there, an arrow was shot RIGHT in front of my face. I actually felt the feather touch my nose. I looked at the direction the arrow came from. But before I could see who it is, I get tackled to the ground. "S'up Skylight." I chuckled and got up on my feet. "Hey Taylor. So,... What are you gonna teach me today?"

She got in a thinking pose and said. "Well..."

_(Skyler's mind)_

_?*: Hey hey! XD_

_S *: What the..!?_

_(End of Skyler's mind)_

I slapped myself. Taylor shot me a beweildered look. Why'd you do that?" She asked. I put my hands on my hips. "Cause I'm crazy and losing my mind! I thought I just heard a voice in my head." She bit her lip and bursted out laughing. I just stared at her. "Did I say something funny cause last time I checked, you nevered laughed all because I'm delusional." She said between laughs, "No... It's just... that... voice was... me!" My stare got wider. "Wait... You? You were the little voice in my head? What? Could you like, control my brain?" She finally got herself together and put her hands on my shoulders.

"No look, I was speaking to you telepathically." My jaw dropped. "Telepathically? Now I could talk to you through ma mind! That's so cool!" She smiles heartedly which makes me smile. "Glad you liked it because that's what I'm gonna show you. This is very useful when it comes to fighting. For example, we could make a plan through our heads without letting anyone know, Like villains. We could also use it to contact each other if we're in trouble. For now, you'll only be able to interact with me. And once you get better, you would be able to see what the other person sees."

I fist pumped the air with excitement. I can't wait!

~~~ Later in the afternoon~~~

I had left to go back home. That lesson was amazing and lots of fun. I did really well and I'm already in level 3 for telepathy. I never really knew how good I was. I shifted past through the doors and ran past through sensei. While running, I was able to hear him shout out to me saying, "Change up into your ninja/samurai suit." I yelled back, "Ok!" I went to my room and started to change. That's when I first tried out the telepathy for real!

(_Skyler's mind)_

_S *: Hey Sky!_

_T *: Hey Tay_

_S *: … please don't call me that._

_T *: Heh, funny. You do the same to me._

_S *: Yeah yeah. So, you're doing better huh?_

_T *: That's right. I'm a boss at this!_

_S *: Ok then, I have to go. I need to go practice training with the others._

_T *: Ok, Bye! Remember, I might still be watching..._

_S *: 0.0_

_T *: he he he _

_(End of Skyler's mind)_

When I finished changing, I ran back and then accidently bumped into someone. I fell, rear end first, to the ground. "Oooops. Sorry!" I looked up and then blushed bright red. The person I bumped into and apologized to was no other than, Lloyd. "No, it's ok." He said back to me. He then stood up and stretched his hand towards me. I gladly took it and he pulled me up. Woah, he has a strong grip. He pulled me kind of hard so when I stood up, I lost my balance and fell forwards.

He caught me before I even hit the ground though. I fell onto his chest. I blushed even harder. Our faces were only a few centimeters away. I could feel my whole face starting to burn and my insides flutter. We stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes until _someone_, who shall be remained nameless, had to ruin the moment.

_(Skyler's mind)_

_T *: Um, sorry to ruin your little adorable moment but don't you need to train? Remember, you're the important saminja of water._

_S *: Ugh, yes... whatever.!_

_(End of Skyler's mind)_

I let go of Lloyd's gasp. "Thanks uh... I have to go now to train. If you want, you could join." He grinned in return. "Uh sure." We both walked out to the training area so they could train me. Everyone had already went over of how I am the Saminja of Water. That I am destined to defeat our new threat to Ninjago. We still don't know who are main villain is. The one controlling the _Nindroids. _

About an hour and 32 minutes have passed and there was one last person that I had to be in combat with was... Kai, my uncle. I went face to face with him and we bowed. We both then walked back and got into a fighting stance. My weapon of choice was the Kasuri-gama of Tears. It was pretty cool. It was like a nunchuck, except instead of two sticks connected to eachother with a chain, it was a stick and a small hoe like thing connected to each other with a chain.

I started to swing mine around. Kai ran forward then slid with one foot sticking out. I did trip but I did a flip in mid air and landed on my feet. My uncle tried charging to me from behind but I did a back flip so he missed. I twirled while I was in the air and landed on his shoulders. But before I could've brought him down, he flipped and I got knocked off, landing on my back. I flipped myself up, waiting for his next move. With his sword, he tried hitting me. I used my own weapon to block and hit him back.

We kept on sparring until finally I beat him. He was on the ground and I was on top of him with my Kasri-gama held to his throat. He surrendered in defeat. I got off and started cheering for myself. "Yes! I win again!"

My mom came running through the doors out of nowhere which made me lose my balance and my weapon got thrown up in the air. I landed on back and my weapon landed on me. A part of it was on to my neck. I got so frightened. The sharp part was SO close to cutting my neck. I took it off and stayed sitting on the ground. "Great. My mom defeated me and she didn't even need to touch me." I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry!" She pleaded to me. "It's just that their were Nindroids spotted at Saroludakabai Village! **{ Saroludakabai? I don't know about you but I could pronounce that. EASY as 1, 2, 3! :P } **It seems to as if they are trying to look for something. We better be quick!"

***************To Be Continued*****************

**Me: Look at that. NINDROIDS ARE ATTACKING! xD**

**Lloyd: Yeah, they're evil like you. **

**Jay: I have to agree. **

**Me: I'm not evil! Just really crazy sometimes.**

**Lloyd: That's the same thing!**

**Me: Uh, no it isn't.**

**Lloyd: Oh, I'm so gonna kick you in the...**

**Kai: ENOUGH! We all had enough fighting for a day.**

**Cole: No kidding.**

**Zane: Wait, weren't we going to introduce someone?**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! We are going to have new guests!**

**Vamp75: Yeah.. introducing...**

**Taylor: ME! ;D**

**Skyler: And me too!**

**Jay: For once, I'm happy with you.**

**Me: I know, I'm awsome.**

**Jay: You ruined it.**

**Me: That's what's meant to be. Alone for ever!**

**Lloyd: Uh... excuse me? Even though that's SO true, where did that come from?**

**Vamp: That's just how she is.**

**Lloyd: Yeah, like the way she poisoned the pizza. Giving us food poisoning!**

**Me: HECK NO I SHIZZEN DIDN'T!**

**Lloyd: Explain why I vomitted then, huh?!**

**Me: ( Eye twitches )**

**Taylor: Should I get popcorn? **

**Skyler: Uh, before anything happens... BYE and Please REVEIW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Google**

**Skyler: Hey guys! So, our author is uh...**

**Jay: DEAD! HAHAHA!**

**Taylor: -_- She's not dead, just injured from the fight.**

**Kai: Yeah, so is Lloyd.**

**Jay: At least there's peace here for once!**

**Zane: I never knew they would be so... _violent._**

**Nya: Ikr... Especially her.**

**Skyler: Yeah so, whatever. Anyways, let's continue with the story shall we?**

**Jay: Hey, who put you in charge?**

**Skyler: (sighs) I'm the main character of the story, DEAL WITH IT! :|**

**Vamp75: _WARNING_: KaiJayBrowinLove32, sadly, does no own Ninjago. ENJOY! :p**

Chapter 4

~Skyler's P.O.V.~

"They seem to be looking for something! Something that might be a weapon to us!" My mom said. I got a worried expression on my face.

_~*(Skyler's Mind)*~_

_S *: Did you hear Taylor?_

_T *: Yeah, and I'll be there Sky._

_S *: Ok._

_T *: Also, I have met up with Sensei Wu, he said that it's time._

_S *: Really? YEEESS! I've been waiting for this moment! I can't wait to show you to the others! XD_

_T *: Hehehe, yeah. There will be A LOT of surprises. See you there. ;)_

_~*(End of Skyler's Mind)*~_

After I finished my telepathy communication with Taylor, I went with the others. Cole turned to me and requested, "You know how to unlock your weapon, right?" I thought for a moment and finally said, "Yea." Lloyd was walking to where we were but then my uncle stopped him. "Oh no you don't pipsqueek. You're too young again and it's kind of dangerous for you." Lloyd seemed to get annoyed at what my uncle said. "UGH! I hated it when you guys said that. Now you're doing it again!" He went over to sit on a couch, folded his arms and looked at his feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I felt bad looking at him like this, thus, I said, "Hey, I'm young too! Howcome I'm not staying home either, huh?" I lifted my left eyebrow and smirked. Kai was trapped by my smarts. **(AN: XD MAH SMARTZ!) **Zane joined in on the conversation, "She is correct. It is not appropiate for ony one child to go and not the other. It is not wise nor fair." _Zane to the rescue! XD _Cole responded next.

Yea, I guess. Both of you could come. Just be careful, OK.?" Me and Lloyd nodded. All the ninjas transformed their weapons into their vehicles and left, riding off. I was about to do the same thing until someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head and met face to face with Lloyd. We were centimeters away from each other... _again. _

I felt my heart beat faster. He said softly to me, "Hey um, thanks for helping me out there." He smiled at me and I grinned back at him while replying, "No problem. I don't like seeing people all upset." I started to stare into his eyes again until, that same _someone_ ruined it once again. I tell you, I think she's out to get me. 0.o

_~*(Skyler's mind)*~_

_T *: Aaaaawww! You two are so cute together! *⌒__ヮ⌒__* _

_S *: SHUT IT, TAYLOR! ._

_T *: Whatevs :3_

_~*(End of Skyler's mind.)*~_

Me and Lloyd looked away from each other and he took his hand off my shoulder. I don't know about him but I am SWEATING from embarrasment. My face is completely red like my uncle's GI! I looked back to him and stuttered out a bit, "Hehehe... Yeah uh, we should get going to catch up with the others." I tried smiling but because he's my crush and I'm nervous to be around him, I failed miserably.

"Sure but, I got nothing to ride on. So um, Could I ride with you? Hehe" He asked me nevously. I nodded to him in return. I took my Kusari-gama out and transformed it into a mini purple Jet. But it was big enough to fit me and Lloyd. He sat in the backseat. I was about to take off but before I did, I warned Lloyd, "Hold on tight!" He wrapped his arms around my waste and I blushed a crimson red. We went really fast so we made it there LAK WHOOSH! **(AN: Sorry, That's ma catchphrase. I just had to put it in there. XD ) **

I converted my weapon back to normal and we both flipped safely to the ground. We ran the rest of the way until we had finally reached the others. "There you guys are!" My dad pointed out. "Yeah. We're here. We're not dead." I told him. My uncle then cut in. "Ok that's enough. We have to be serious now if we're going to be able to defeat these Nindroids." We all nodded in agreement and climbed into the trees, trying to stay out of sight from the Nindroids. I started to look around but I couldn't spot any of those emotionless robots. I decided to see if Taylor had it better.

_~*(SM)*~ _**(You know what I mean, SM=Skyler's mind. I was getting tired of typing everything again)**

_S *: Any luck?_

_T *: Nope... nothing. How about you?_

_S *: (sigh) Same here :(_

_~*(ESM)*~_ **(Like I said b4, u know what I mean. But just in case, ESM= End of Skyler's Mind)**

Weall kept on looking until finally, I found one. "Over there!" I whispered/shouted. I also pointed to where it was so the rest of us could easily find it. Then, two other of these Nindroids went to the Nindroid I spotted earlier. Nindroid # 1 was holding a weird little spray can machinery and said, "I found it!" Nindroid # 2 said, "Good. We should head back to the lair. Master Rythop will be pleased." **(DID U C WAT I DID THERE! Rythop? U know who the villain is now!? Do u! DO U! SMIRK ALERT! SMIRK ALERT! XD)**

_Rythop? Who's that? _I thought. Nindroid # 2: "(Turns to Nindroid # 3) Tell the others to head back. We got what we wanted. Now all we need to find is the two other secret machines and that saminja." Then they all left. _Saminja. They're looking for me? Oh no... _We all huddled together to make our plan. Cole, our leader, seemed to have planned everything out.

"We need to split up into groups. Kai and Nya, you go and investigate what else they are looking for and maybe some weaknesses. Jay, Lloyd, and Skyler, go look for information about this _'Rythop.' _Me and Zane will try to find out where their next destination is. Everybody got that?" We all nod. "NINJAAAA GO!" And with that, we all left each other.

~Lloyd's P.O.V.~

This _'Rythop'_ guy sounds familiar. Like, his name is something that I have heard before. I could almost touch it. It's like right infront me. If only I could remember more clearly.

~Skyler's P.O.V.~

Me, Lloyd, and my dad had made it to Rythop's lair. We had to find information about this guy so we kind of, need to look around in his room to see if there are some hints and clues that will help us. We went through the window and suddenly, I couldn't move. "WHAT THE FREAK!" A sound was heard from outside the door. '_Ooops! I think I said that too loud.' _Lloyd and my dad swiftly left when the doornob was being turned but I was still stuck and I started to freak out.

_~*(SM)*~_

_S *: Taylor... HELP! _

_T *: I'm on it! _

_~*(ESM)*~_

I turned my head and I noticed that a piece of my Saminja suit was stuck in the window. I tried pulling it out but then my heart... stopped. **O.O**

~Jay's P.O.V.~

Me and Lloyd went hanging on the ceiling. Then I noticed that Skyler wasn't here with us. Where is she!? Then I noticed that she was struggling to get unstuck from the window. I was gonna go help her but then I noticed the door quietly open. I looked to finally see who was our villain. My eyes popped out and I gasped. So did Lloyd. _But... HOW!?_ I looked at Lloyd and he looked at me. "It's... It's..." I tried saying it to him but couldn't get it out. "I know who it is... and I'm not proud. We need to get the others." We both left and planned to try to hurry back for Skyler before _HE_ does anything to her.

~Skyler's P.O.V.~

My heart literally stopped. I stopped breathing for about a minute or two until I started breathing again. I felt something sharp touch my neck and a hand touch the back of my head. I gulped and then looked down. There was a dagger held to my throat. I looked at the hand that was holding the dagger and then followed the arm. I then gazed up to the face. It was a snake. A purple one with a very long neck, Pink eyes, two white fangs and had a nefarious smile cross his face.

"Who are you?" I asked in confusion and curiousity. I tried not to sound scared so that he didn't think of me as a weakling. He laughed. Ugh, even his laugh sounds venomous. "Who am I!" He says. "Hah! Now look my dear child. I am your worst nightmare!" I rolled my eyes. "Psssshhh! I'm your worst nightmare, blah blah blah!" I said, mocking him. _Is he really serious? He wouldn't even be able to scare a possum with that! _"That's old ya know." I said.

He shot me a death glare and moved his dagger closer to my throat. "If there's one thing you should know my child, it's to never get me angry. Unless you have a death wish." He held his weapon even closer to my throat and I could feel a trickle of blood slide down my neck. "Do you understand!" I started to cough. "Y-yes. (cough)" I could tell with that smile of his, what he was gonna do next... _make me gone forever. _I closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

Then, I was able to make out a flash. I opened my eyes and saw that the weapon was dropped on the floor and that the snake, _'Which I guess is Rythop'_, was backing away from me. _'Did I scare him or something?' _I thought. "IT'S YOU!" He yelled. I was consumed in confusion. "Wha...? It's me what?" He then tried to look brave. "You're the Saminja of Water!" I folded my arms. "Really? You just figured that out... right now? Wow, you're dummer than you look. How did you even figured that out." I could tell that he was offended by the look in his eyes but he tried to hide it. "Your suit glowed which showed me it was you." He responded. _'So that was the flash.' _Then out of thin air, he took out a katana. _'Where does he get these and how does he get them so quickly when he has nothing to carry them in?' _"And now I'm gonna finish you up before it happens."_ 'Before what happens exactly!?' _He starts to slither close to me. DAMN! I'm still stuck to the freakin' window.

Great. I tried looking for Lloyd and my dad, who were suppose to be with me, but they weren't there. WHAT THE HECK! We're a team. I don't want to be solitary! That Rythop dude raised his weapon and I closed my eyes shut. Then, it was as if time has froze. I felt myself become loose from the window and then I was free! Someone cut me loose! I looked everywhere until I saw her. She was up on the ceiling. I knew she would save my life.

Time went back to normal and I used my phantom moves to escape before Rythop even had the chance to touch me with the katana. I went right next to Taylor. Pythor looks shocked as his weapons slices unto the window and not me. He starts looking around, trying to spot me. I fade into a shadow to blend in with the darkness. That way he doesn't see me. Taylor does the same thing. Soon later, I see the rest of my ninja tea, show up.

Rythop stops looking for me and faces them. "And how may I welcome you my ninja? Remember me?" Most of them look shocked. Lloyd walked up to Rythop. "Like I would forget you Pythor!" He said right in his face. '_Pythor? I thought he was Rythop?'_ "Well if it isn't my old chum. Your still not mad at me, now are you? And for your information, I go by Rythop now." What? Who is he and how does he know the ninja?

"Why?" they all ask him. Pythor just laughs meliciously. "You guys wouldn't understand any snake business." He secretly took out the katana he hid behind his back and was about to attack them. Me and Taylor acted up quickly to go save my friends. I took out Pythor, I assume is his real name, from behind. Me and Taylor were fighting Rythop, er, I mean Pythor, or WHATEVER! I don't shizzen care about his name. While we fought, I glanced back at the ninja who were surprised. I could tell you many reasons why.

First, it's me. Yay! They found me. Second, I'm using phantom powers which they haven't seen before. Third, I'm with Taylor. They haven't met Taylor. There are many other reasons but I'm just gonna stop there. The purple snake guy left the room. I guess he didn't like the taste of defeat. I looked back at the ninja who just kept... staring... at me. "(sigh) I have to explain now don't I?" They all nod.

My dad was the first to speak out of all of them. "Yeah, tell us who the guy you're with is and if he's friendly?"

Me and Taylor both looked at each other before laughing uncontrollebly. Everyone gives us disoriented looks. "What? What did I say?" Says my dad. I wipe a tear out off my eye. "Well, what's so funny is what you said." I turn to Taylor. "Would you kindly show them what I mean." She nods and then takes her hood off. Everyone gasps. "GASP! SHE'S A GIRL!" I say sarcastedly. Then me and Taylor start to dissolve into laughter again.

Kai asks, "Wait WHAT? A girl gray ninja! Howcome no one told us!?" My dad's face gets pale. I wonder why. Then everyone started to ask questions. I covered my ears. "Guys!" They don't listen. "Hey GUYS!" yells Taylor. Still, nothing. I try agan. "Guys, just SHUT YOUR MOTOR MOUTHS FOR A SEC!" That caught their attention and keep their eyes on me. I continue. "I will explain everything you want to know at the house, ok? Now let's go before that Rythop or Pythor dude comes back." "But..." My dad begins but I cut him off.

"But nothing! Like sensei has said to me. Butts are for sitting. Now whatever you want to say or do, do it when we get back home." No one else argued and we left to go back to the monastery.

~~~~~~~~~~ At the Monastery ~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally made it here. Then my dad did the unexpected. "Twilight!" He then hugged Taylor. She hugged him in back and said, "Blue-Jay!" Everyone else just stare at them like our life depended on it. I rubbed my eyes. "Ok , that was awkward. Why did you guys just do that!?" They break apart. Then Taylor responds, "Look, let me go explain everything at the table over there." We all go gather around the table and we all listen attentively to what Taylor has to say.

"Ok, to start of with, I am the Taylor Lennon, Gray phantom ninja and guardian of the destined Saminja of Water. Me and Skyler are best friends and as her guardian, I am the one who has to protect her from anything! As you may know, she is destined to defeat Pythor or as what he calls himself, Rythop. Now before I tell you about me and Jay, let me start from the beginning do you can understand more. When I was 2 years old, I was kidnapped and stayed as a sevant to this drunk guy named, Trevor. He made do these so called 'missions' and I was told to even steal or kill someone. It was horrible. Especially when I found out that my parents were dead. He was very strict and I was afraid of him. After a while, I started to get used to all his yelling and I was able to get my own courage towards him. But, one day I got him really mad and so he stabbed me in the face with a knife. That's why I have this scar near my left eye. After that day, I ran away and was left on the streets. Then one faithfull day, Jay's parents found me and adopted me. So, I'm basically his sister or step-sister. Everything seemed well until I then, 11 years later, I heard in the news that there was this crazy drunk man roaming the streets. Knowing wgo it was, I ran away, not wanting to endanger my new family. When I had ran away, I met sensei wu. He taught me the way of the ninja. He then said to me that their will be some newcomers coming and that the time isn't ready for me yet to interact with you guys. Time has past and now is that time. So that's mostly everything. Any questions?"

Lloyd raised his hand. "Yes you. The little dude in green." Lloyd asks, "Will you be staying and training with us?" Taylor nodded her head. "Yes. It is now time for me to show myself and teach more to Sky for her battle with Pythor." No one else seemed to have anyquestions so then we all started to leave. Everyone apologized for her horrible past but all she said was that it was ok and that the past is the past. I went up to her.

"I'm sure you'll get used to being here." She beamed at me. "I'm sure I will." I eventually left the room and went to my own.

~Taylor's P.O.V.~

Everyone had left the room and headed to their room since it was getting dark out. The only ones left in the living room was me and that Red guy which I guess his name was Kai. That's a cute name. I was about to leave until he said, "I welcome you here. I'm sure you'll get used to us. We sometimes are very crazy and weird but I guess it's just our thing." I giggled. "Yeah and Thanks. I guess I'll be heading to my room now. It's nice to meet you. All of you.

"You too." We both leave the room and walked down the hallway. "Um, where do I go?" I asked him. "Over there in the guest's room. It's right by Skyler's room." I look at where he's pointing. "Ok, thanks again." I went to the guest's room. Before I go in, I take one last glance at Kai. As he goes into his shared room with the other ninja, he winks at me and then goes in. I felt my temperature go up, my cheeks start to blush, and my heart beat faster. O geez, don't tell me I like someone already.

************** To Be Continued ***************

**Skyler: Since our author still isn't here, I'll guess we should just be going now.**

**Jay: Yeah.. everything was so peacefull, I think I almost died from happiness.**

**Taylor: Don't push yourself or you will die.**

**Jay: O.O**

**Cole: Don't worry, she scares me too. **

**Nya: (goes to kai) So, hows your new love life coming together?**

**Kai: (Blushes) SHUT IT!**

**Everyone: (laughs) **

**Me: Hey everybody, I'm baaaack! :)**

**Everyone: AAAHH!**

**Jay: NO! WHY! **

**Lloyd: So am I!**

**Cole: Oh great, just in time for an other fight.**

**Me: Oh be quiet Cole. Your next ya know! I'm going to kill you with my BLANKET!**

**Cole: 0.o Blanket?**

**Me: Yeah, I know how to use ONE! **

**Lloyd: Trust me, you don't want to mess with her. I saw her do that to a doctor. I think I just got scarred for life.**

**Me: HEHEHE! :D**

**Everyone: (gulps)**

**Vamp: Anyways, we hope that you could...**

**Skyler: REVIEW! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So YAY! I'm back. XD**

**Jay: And I'm upset about that...**

**Me: (holds up blanket) You wanna mess with me, bro?**

**Jay: o.o uh, no thank you. I'll pass!**

**Me: GOOD!**

**Skyker: Now we shall continue with our story!**

**Taylor: Enjoy!**

**Lloyd: And remember, KJBL32 doesn't own Ninjago or any of it's characters. Only her OC's and plot!**

**Me: I'm getting tired of hearing that...**

**Taylor: Yeah me too.**

**Skyler: Anyways, On with the story! XD**

_~Chapter 5~_

_~*_Skyler's P.O.V.*~

_(Next day)_

I flipped my dad overand he landed behind me on his feet. I quickly put my foot in between his legs and tripped him. But before he could hit the ground, I caught him in a headlock. He started to yell like a little girl, "AAHH! YOU GOT ME NOW LET ME GO!" I laughed and did as he commanded. He fell face flat on the ground which made me laugh harder. "OW! Why did you do that!?" He questioned me once he picked himself up. "You did say to 'Let you go.' So I did as you wished." I told him. He scoffed and folded his arms.

Taylor came up to us. "Cool. You were able to defeat my Thundercracker. Now let's see if you could..." _(BOOM)_We heard an explosion not too far from the monastery. This blue and greem portal soon appeared in the sky and I think I just saw something fall from it. Everyone looked at it in astonishment. Taylor somehow looked annoyed instead. "Oh no.." She said. _'Oh no?' _I go up to her and ask, "Oh no? Do you know what it is?" She completely ignores my question and runs off to where the portal is.

~*(SM)*~

S *: Rude much

T *: Oh be quiet Sky. I'm just checking to see who fell through it this time.

~*(ESM)*~

Wait, What! GREAT! She cut off my mind signal. Just what I needed. And what does she mean, _'Who fell through it this time?' _I turned back to the other ninjas. "We should follow her." I told them. We all left to go catch up to her.

"There she is!" My mom said. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Taylor. She was just... standing there? I moved next to her and then followed her gaze. I gasp. There's a girl, about Taylor's age, laying on the ground right infront us. The rest of the ninja come and get surprised as well. _'Did she fall from the portal?' _

The mysterious girl starts to move her head and groan in pain. Taylor gets on her knees and rests the girl's head in her arms. I could see hear face sadden and tears coming out from hear eyes. Then finally, the girl flutter opens her eyes. "What... where am I?" She asks. Taylor looks at her with sorrow. "L-lily?" She stutters out. The girl, who I suppose is Lily, shoots back in surprise. "TAYLOR!" Now even she is starting to crack some tears. Taylor hugs her tightly. "Lily! I thought you were dead!" Lily returns the hug.

"I thought YOU were dead!" Lily says back. My uncle fakes a cough to get their attention. They break apart slowly. Lily then starts to look around. "Sorry. Anyways, where am..." Her eyes get locked at us. Her eyes widened when she sees the rest of us. "AAAAAHHHH!" All the ninjas and my mom cover our ears as she starts to scream like a maniac. We even take a step back in shock. Taylor slaps her. "Get yourself together!" Lily blinks and then closes her eyes shut. Sshe takes deep breathes and then finally starts to calm down.

She keeps her eyes shut while asking, "Taylor, Am I in Ninjago?" Taylor sighs and responds. "Yes..." Lily opens her eyes, all staggered. "What the shiz Taylor! I'M FREAKING LEGO HERE! You think this is a joke to you. You think I'm Freakin dumb to believe that Ninjago is REAL!? Now tell me the truth!" I lift my lift my brow up. _'Why doesn't she believe we are real?' _Taylor rolls her eyes and tells Lily firmly. "Lily, look infront of you. SHIZ, look everywhere! What do you see?" She looks at each one of us and then everywhere else.

She folds her arms and says exasperatingly, "The ninja and some Ninjago stuff." Taylor claps. "Good girl!" Lily just shakes her head. "Naww! This is just some dumb dream. I'll wake up eventually." Taylor stands up and pulls Lily up as well. "Guys, we should head back to the monastary. I need to have a _talk _with Lily here." Lily turns her head away from Taylor in irritation. The rest of us just looked all demented. Be we leave anyways. I think Lily really needs the help. No offense to her.

We make it to the monastery. Taylor drags Lily into her room and the rest of us are left in the living room all muddled about what just happened. Then an Idea came to mind. "Uh, Videogames anyone?" "ME!" they all yell. We took looked through the game section and started to play Fist to Face 2.

~Taylor's P.O.V.~

_*The Talk**~***_

(Me and Lily sit down on my bed and face each other.)

Lily: So, is it true? Are we TRULY in Freaking NINJAGO!

Me: Yes we are. Now listen...(Lily cuts me off)

Lily: Yeah, I FREAKING STILL DON'T BELIVE YOU!

Me: UGH! (Slaps her) Does THAT feel like a dream or anything fake to you?

Lily: Well no but...

Me: BUT NOTHING! First off, did you fall through a portal?

Lily: Uh.. yeah. I was walking through the forest and then...

Me: I only asked if you did. I didn't need a full description. Now, before you fell through the portal, it was a normal day right?

Lily: (Groaned, all vexed.) Yes..

Me: So when you fell through the portal, you were still awake?

Lily: (folds her arms.) Yeah.

Me: Now tell me, how could you have fallen asleep through out all that time?

Lily: Well... I... Uh.. Maybe... I got nothing.

Me: Exactly! Proves my point that this is all REAL!

(Her eyes widened and she just stares at me all surprised and dumbfounded. She thinks about it for 3 minutes.)

Lily: AAAAAAHHHHH...!

Me: (I cover her mouth) WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN SCREAMING!

Lily: (Takes my hand off her mouth) Sorry... Can't I celebrate? I mean, HELLO, we're in our DAMN favorite T.V. SHOW! Don't you remember the times we had together long ago when we would watch Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu. Those were some good times except without... (sighs)

Me: I know. Except without Trevor. That drunk Imbecile. He's such a monster.

Lily: I know... he almost killed me.

Me: He almost killed me too. Now back on topic, I am the Phantom ninja now. Guardian of the Saminja. (Lily's jaw drops.)

Lily: Wait wait wait. YOU! PHANTOM NINJA!? You're not even part of the show! We both got here through a portal, I assume. How's that even possible!? Not to mention that being the Phantom Ninja is very important work as seen in the series! And that's not even fair. I want to be part of the show too!

Me: Yeah I know. I was really stunned too. I couldn't believe it myself especially since you know, we're not part of this world. But it is now my destiny and if you were transported through the portal here too, then there might be something destined for you too. You were brought here for a reason ya know, it's not like destiny just felt like bringing you here for no apperant reason.

Lily: Yeah, I guess. So uh... Keep going.

Me: Well, I want to know how you weren't dead.

(Both of our faces started to give out a dejected look, remembering about our past.)

Lily: You're talking about that _day_, aren't you?

(I bobbed my head.)

~~~~~~(Flash Back)~~~~~~

Me and Lily were in our room talking. We were 7 years old at this time. "UGH! I so shizzen DESPISE Trevor. That drunk dude is such a pain in the neck! Now he's gonna punish me!? UGH... I wonder what I did this time!" I watched as Lily started pacing back and forth in the room while I sat on the bed. I looked at her with despair and told her, "I know, he's a big moron. I execrate him too. He looked furious though, I think you really dromped the bomb this time. That's what frets me."

Taylor stopped walking and looked right back at me. "(sighs) I wonder why he had to kidnap us. Out of ALL the kids, he chooses to abduct US! What do we have that's SO special to him?" She comes towards me and sits on the bed. Our eyes started to leak water. I tried wiping a tear off until Trevor came in. He opened the door in a racious way and really did look apoplectic.

I looked at him with fear and trepidation. He walks in, points at Lily and then remarks, "YOU! You will now get punished for what you have done!" He gets closer to Lily. Lily gulps and jerks when Trevor got way too close. Trevor grabbed her by the neck and started to choke. He letted all his anger out on her. I gasp and looked at what was happening with shock. _'He's choking my sister! She's gonna die!' _I jump of the bed. "WHAT THE SHIZ ARE YOU FREAKIN DOING!? THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE CHOKING! YOU FREAKIN MESSED WITH THE WRONG GIRLS!" I tackle him and he lets go of Lily while his head hits hard on the ground.

Lily falls but doesn't get up. I checked her pulse but couldn't feel anything. I was beginning to panic. I couldn't check her pulse completely because Trevor had gotten off the ground. I literally growl at him and punch him in the face. Some blood was starting to come out of his nose. He chuckles. "So thats how you wanna play, huh?" He goes near my drawer and takes out a knife. I start to crawl backwards until I hit my wardrobe. He comes to me and brings his sharp knife up. "You think you're tough, eh?" I close my eyes shut as he brings the knife down to get me.

There was a loud painful scream heard. I opened my eyes and started to breath quickly. I looked at Trevor who was now holding up a bloody knife. He starts to laugh wickedly. I touch the skin near my left eye and my hand got bloody. I picked up a towel nearby and put it close to the wound so it could stop the blood from coming out of my system.

All the flash backs started running through my mind. Since the day I was kidnapped, finding out my parents are dead, and up to now. I looked at him with fury in my eyes. "RRHHGG!" I kicked him where the sun don't shine and then punched him. I then slammed his face to the ground with me falling on him, trying to put all my weight on him so that there could be more pressure laying on him. He fell unconscious. I took this moment as an advantage and ran away. I started to form a waterfall while running through the forest. _'Everything I had, is now lost...'_

~~~~~~(End of Flash back)~~~~~~

(Me and Lily's eyes are swollen and red from all the crying.)

Lily: Now I know how you survived. But correction, I too, fell unconscious. But since you didn't have enough time to feel my pulse, you must've didn't felt the heartbeat. When I had woken up, there was blood scattered everywhere and I thought it was you who died or something. I saw Trevor start to wake up and I decided to ran away from him. There wasn't anything for me there anymore. I thought you had died and that there was nothing for me to live for anymore. But, what changed my mind of committing suicide was that your soul lives on and on so I promised myself that I won't let you down cause I know, that if you were still alive, you wouldn't want me to kill myself.

Me: Nice speech.

Lily: I know, I have been getting better. Thanks.

Me: What did you do the past 11 years then?

Lily: Well, I found this garage and there was a t.v. there so I just finished the Ninjago series. I do believe there was gonna be a new season coming out but now I'm here, so scratch that.

Me: DON'T SPOIL ANYTHING TO ME! And, that was entertainment. What did you do to eat, drink, and keep your mind running?

Lily: I found some things in these trashcans that helped educate me, some people were kind enough to treat me with something, and sometimes, I was able to find goods on my own.

Me: While I was running away in the forest, I stumbled upon a portal and went through it. I was stuck here in Ninjago, homless for about 3 days, then Jay's parents were caring enough to adopt me. And, yes, I did freak out a lot after finding out that I was in Ninjago and with a future ninja.

Lily: COOOL! So Jay is like your brother. I'm your sister so does that mean he's also my brother!?

Me: Maybe...

(We laughed and then I remembered something.)

Me: I'm still worried though.

(Lily gave me concerned eyes.)

Lily: Why, what is it?

Me: (sigh) 10 years later, I heard in the news that there was an insane drunk guy roaming the streets.

(Lily gasped.)

Lily: You don't mean...

(I nod my head.)

Me: That's right... he followed us.

(Lily gave me a worried expression So I tried soothing her.)

Me: Don't worry, I haven't seen him these past few years so I surmise that we won't meet him again.

(I gave her my most confident smile. She smiles back.)

Lily: I hope so. He gave me the worst 5 years of my life. I don't want him to ruin my happy moments again.

Me: Yeah. That would be the worst. He's like darkness. Everywhere he is and goes gets consumed by evil and suffering.

Lily: Ok, we got all that settled, what do we tell the others now?

Me: Well, we could still tell them everyone about everything that has happened except the part where we go through the portal and into their world.

Lily: Wait, they saw me fall through a portal from the sky, wouldn't they question that? And speaking of falling from the sky, my back is still aching badly from when I impasted to the ground. That was a big fall.

Me: I'll get you some ice and you're right. They would interrogate that. Hmmm...

(Me and Lily started thinking about what we should tell them to explain about the portal **without**spoiling anything that they're characters from a t.v. show we watch.)

Lily: I think I got something. What if we tell them this...

"I was walking through the forest one day and that's when I met_ him_,... Pythor. Or as he calls himself, Rythop. He was on a weird type of machine, trying to talk me into joining him but I refused. So he then said something like, 'Join now or face the consequences later.' I still declined. He got all angry and said, 'Do you want me to hurt you little girl.' I then turned my head so my cheek faced him and I replied, 'Go ahead, slap me. I'll report you of perpatrating child abuse.' He got very angry and sended these robots to seize me but instead, I pressed this random button on the machine he was on and got teleported to where you guys saw me fall."

Me: That's actually really inveigling. They'll totally buy it.

Lily: Great! So, we should head out to the others now, right?

Me: Yup! But before we go, remember, we are not on Earth. They do things a bit differently here. They don't know the stories or legends we know, they don't know the shows we watch on t.v., they don't know the same songs that we know, etc. If you do anything like that, you might baffle them and they might even get suspicious about it. They can't know that they're a t.v. show yet, it could get them contamplated and distracted.

Lily: Got it! Now let's go.

(I nod and we left the room.)

_*~End of The Talk~*_

_~Taylor's P.O.V.~_

Me and Lily headed back to where everyone else was. Which was the living room where they were playing video games. Except, when I entered, they weren't playing video games. They _DID_ play video games, but they weren't anymore. Instead, Everyone was trying to hold Jay and Kai down. "Why would you do that to me, Jay? WHY!?" Yelled Kai. "You think I was trying!? It was easy! You're just terrible at video games." Jay responded. Kai looked enraged. "I'M NOT TERRIBLE AND NO ONE SHOULD BEAT ME IN FIST TO FACE 2!" '_They're fighting because of a video game and highscore? That's so immature. Kai wasn't kidding when he said that they were crazy and weird sometimes. I better listen to him more often.' _

I went to help the others and took ahold of Kai while Lily was doing the same to Jay. "Guys! It's just a freaking high score! Get over it!" I told them. They both stopped struggling and glared at me. "NO!" They both yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go snap Kai out of his trance and one of you should do the same to same to Jay." I told them. Nya nodded her head. "Yeah. I'll take Jay." I wrapped my arms around Kai to try and take him to a nearby room. I think I might have to slap him out of it.

He started to struggle even more. "LET GO OF ME WOMEN!" He said. I frowned. "Heck no Sherlock! I'll strangle you there if I have to." I started pulling and soon enough, I finally got him to my room. I knocked him down on my bed. His face planted down on it. I used my hands and all my strength to keep him like that. "I SAID LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO TERMINATE JAY!" _'Oh heck no is he gonna try to hurt my brother.' _I pushed him down into the bed more.

"Heck no am I letting you hurt my brother. You know, I really want to high five you, in the face, with a brick, full of spikes, and dipped in acid." He started to struggle more and asserted back, "YOU ASSASSIN! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" _'I need to find a way to distract him... hmmm... I GOT IT!' _"Oh, you wanna kill me?! Would you like a lightsaber with that? You could be Luke Skywalker and I could be Darth Vader." He stopped brawling and said, "What?"

While he was distracted, I chucked him to the ground, hoping he would hit his head and stop overeacting. But unfortunately, he grabbed unto me and fell down with him. He landed on his back and I landed on top of him. I started to blush. _'This is AWKWARD and EMBARRASSING!' _I was about to get off but when I lifted my head up, my eyes got locked with his. _'Oh dear...' _I was trapped. His eyes, gleaming unto mine, making his face all attractive. I couldn't gaze away. I could see him stare back at me.

I could feel the volume between us lessen. I can't stop myself from what I was doing. It was as if I hadn't eaten in days and that he is the food that is luring me to him. We were so close till my brother came in. I quickly rolled myself off Kai. "Hey guys I was fina... O.O What were you doing?" Jay asked. Me and Kai's faces were burning red! I bet you that a tomato would get jealous at how red we were. Jay smirked. "Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?" I shoot back at him. "OH HECK NO JAY! Stop thinking like that! I was trying to knock him out!"

Jay puts on an 'I-don't-believe-you' face and says, "By going on top of him? Yeah, that's great idea." I fold my arms and claim, "I have my ways." He roles his eyes and then announces, "Whatever. I'm finally under control and I recken that so is Kai. Since we are ALL done, Sensei suggests that we go train. We need to train the Saminja, A.K.A. My daughter, Skyler, so she will be able to fight Pythor for the _'Battle.'" _Kai got up and helped me get up too.

Before Jay left, He told us, "I also promise not to tell anyone what I saw here." I felt my cheeks flush and I bet you so did Kai's. "Y-yeah. Ok." was all I could say. He left and me and Kai followed him to the training area. We trained there for the rest of the day.

_(~Later at Night~)_

_~Taylor's P.O.V.~_

I was outside, sitting on a chair, looking at the stars. They twinkled in the dark, night sky. I like looking at the stars at night. It's... calm and relaxing. It always makes me feel peaceful and free. After looking at the stars for a while, it somehow reminded me of a random song. No, it's not 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' It's something else... I commenced.

_Oh, Written in the stars_

_A million miles away, a message to the main_

_Ooooh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

_Let's go, yeah_

_You're listening now_

_They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while_

_That's why they play my song in so many different dials_

_Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child_

_When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrrp's_

_Man I'm like a young gun fully black barrack_

_I cried tear drops over the massive attack_

_I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat_

_Look at my jacket and hat_

_So damn berserk_

_So down to Earth_

_I'm bringing gravity back_

_Adopted by the major I want my family back_

_People work hard just to get all their salary taxed_

_Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory blackman_

_Where the hells all the sanity at, damn_

_I used to be the kid that no one cared about_

_That's why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out_

_Oh, Written in the stars_

_A million miles away, a message to the main_

_Ooooh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah, I needed a change_

_When we ate we never took because we needed a change_

_I needed a break_

_For a sec I even gave up believeing and praying_

_I even done the ilegal stuff and was leaded astray_

_They say money is the reason to the evilist ways_

_But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake_

_Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed _

_Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam_

_Since the day I thought of that cunning plan_

_One day I had a dream _

_I tried to chase it but I wasn't going nowhere, running man!_

_I knew that maybe someday I would understand_

_Trying to turn a tenner to a hundred grand_

_Everyone's a kid that no-one cares about_

_You just have to keep screaming until they hear you out_

_Oh, Written in the stars_

_A million miles away, a message to the main_

_Ooooh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

_Oh, Written in the stars_

_A million miles away, a message to the main_

_Ooooh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change, And I'm on my way_

I ceased. I just kept on smiling at the stars above me. It felt good to let that out. At least no one heard me. "Nice singing." I swiftly turned my head and saw Kai in his Pjs, walking towards me. Great, I jinxed myself. He's not suppose to hear any of these kind of songs. I tried smiling. "T-t-thanks." I sat on the chair next to me. "You have a decent and amazing voice. But one thing, I haven't heard that song before. Did you make it up or something?"

I bit my lip. _'He heard me sing a song that isn't from anywhere around here. Not even in this world. What do I tell him. I can't just tell him that it's a song from Earth. He's gonna ask that and then I'm going to have to tell him everything until... I need to tell him the part where he is a t.v. Character from a show in my world. Lot's of things could happen if he finds out. Ugh! Why did I have to sing! Think Think! What do I tell him?'_

"It's... It's a real song but uh... not from around here. It's kind of... uh from where I came from. Like, you could say my hometown." I notified him. _'Please buy it, Please buy it!' _He looked at me, all bewildered. "Uh... ok." PHEW! YES! He bought it! XD I looked back up at the stars and he followed my gaze. "You like looking at the stars?" I nodded my head. "It makes me feel calm. It also helps me out like if I have a bad day or something. They're like, always there for me." I sighed, still looking up. "Yeah but remember, the rest of us here is also always gonna be there for you." He noted. I looked at him and he presumed. "Even I will be there for you." I declared back to him, "I will always be there for you guys too. Will we oath this?" I nodded his head. We shook hands. This meant that we will have each others back no matter what. I smirked and he simpered back, which made me blush ever so slightly. This, was one great night.

*******To be continued********

**Me: AAAAWWWW! I like this chapter. But I think I like the next one more. **

**Skyler: Yeah it was great.**

**Jay: I'll have to agree...**

**Me: Thank you guys.**

**Cole: I liked this chapter too! :P**

**Me: OH SHIZ NO COLE! YOU AIN'T TELLIN ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!**

**Cole: Hey, I'm giving you a compliment. **

**Me: I told you and warned you yet you understood nothing. I SAID YOU WERE NEXT FREAK! DUUUUH!**

**Cole: O.o Is that suppose to be a threat?**

**Me: Yes... yes it is. I've also got a song for you. Me and Vamp made it together but it was mostly Vamp.**

**Cole: Really? Aw, thanks guys. ^-^**

**Me: Yes, thank us. You will really love this song. :)**

**Cole: O.O**

**Me: Ready Vamp?**

**Vamp: YUP!**

**Taylor: Hold up, I know what the song is so, I just want to record it and get popcorn.**

**Skyler: Oooh, Me too!**

**Kai: I'll just watch.**

**Lloyd: Will it be funny or annoying?**

**Me: SHUSH! Questions later. We will now begin...**

**Me & Vamp: Twinkle Twinkle lit...**

**Lloyd: OH PLEASE, JUST NO! This is a very good example of a annoying song so please, sing it when I'm not here. GET A ROOM! /)_-**

**Taylor: SHUT IT LLOYD! If you must know, this is the latest issue!**

**Me: Thank you, let's try... again.**

**Me & Vamp: Twinkle Twinkle Little star**

**I want to hit you with a car**

**Throw you off a bridge so high**

**Hope you crack your neck and die**

**Twinkle Twinkle little star**

**I'm gonna put you in my toxic jar**

**(We Bow)**

**Cole: O.O ('.')**

**Lloyd: I got to admit, that was a bit entertaining.**

**Kai: I guess so. I bit harsh with that parody. I like it.**

**Me: I like to use it on people so I could warn them when to 'BACK OFF' XD**

**Zane: That is exceptional but were not you going to announce something?**

**Me: Ah yes, thank you Zane. You always remind me and I thank you for that.**

**Zane: It was no obstacle in my daily itinerary.**

**Me: uh...**

**Taylor: He means 'Your Welcome.'**

**Me: OOOOH! K, anywayz, I wanted to say that I already know everything that I will do for my Next and New Ninjago Story. It will be called, "What's Deep Inside." I have the problem, plot, solution, characters, and so on. The best part is, is that I have a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG imagination, so, It took me only like 2-3 minutes to come up with everything. :3 The bad part is, I won't be able to put it up until I finish this story cuz it's just gonna be too much work. I'm one of those 'busy' people. I have tons of responsibilities going on around my life. So if I start this new story, It's just gonna make it harder for me to do things. Hope you guys understand. :)**

**Skyler: Eh, I'm sure they will.**

**Me: Ok. Now the only thing left to do is say Thanks for reading, enjoy the next chapter when I put it up, and Review. (If you can... ) XD FAREWELL MY LOVELY AND ENCOURAGING PEOPLE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello people! XD I am here with your next chapta! :P**

**Taylor: Yup! And sorry for a long wait...**

**Me: Yeah, this chapter is soooooo DAMN long... I took FOREVER! DX**

**Skyler: But it's over now and the chapter is finally written, so...**

**Cole: WJATDOT! **

**Kai: What?**

**Me: Ooops sorry, I tied him up. Don't ask...**

**Lloyd: Why?**

**Me I just said don't ask... UGH nevermind! :3 I just felt like tying him up, CAPICHE!**

**Lloyd: Yeah ok, whatever.**

**Zane: Well, will you be undoing him any time soon?**

**Me: Uh... I don't feel like it. Maybe, on the 32nd of March.**

**Zane: But, if my calculations is right, then there is no such thing as the 32nd of March.**

**Nya: It's a harsh joke, Zane. What she means by that is never.**

**Zane: Oh. I understand but I don't get the point of it.**

**Me: Just... nevermind. Let's move on with the story.**

**Vamp: KJBL32 does not own Ninjago or anyhing of it. Only this story. :)**

Chapter 6~

_~Taylor's P.O.V.~_

I woke up on my bed. I rubbed my head, looking around, tiredly. I soon rememebered about last night. Did I actually take that vow with Kai. I woke up on my bed, so, was that just a dream or did he take me here? Only one way to find out. I changed into my uniform and then left the room. I tip-toed across the hall, down towards the boy's room. I opened the door and peaked in. They were all sleeping like babies. I found Kai, he was sleeping at the bottum part of the bunk bed. I crept to the bed, sat near him, and started shaking him. He woke up with a startle. "Hey Hey! That's enough! I'm awake!" I giggled and whispered, "Sssshhh, you'll wake up the others."

He finally got up and then I decided to continue, "So uh, was last night real?" He looked at me, perplexed and said, "Uh, excuse me? What do you mean exactly?" I mentally sighed. "You know, when we made the oath." He smiled. "Oh that! Yeah it was real. Why do you ask?" He questioned me. I

responded, "Well, I woke up on my bed so I wasn't sure if it was a dream or something." He chuckled lightly which made me blush a little. "Yeah, you kind of fell asleep so I took you to bed." I blushed even harder. _'He took me to bed?! Like what, Bridal Style?' _

"Oh uh, thanks." I smile crept to my lips. All of a sudden, a loud BANG was heard. Me and Kai covered our ears. "EVIL NEVER SLEEPS AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU!" I looked to see that it was Sensei. Wow, even as an old man he still yells very loud. Everyone else in the room started to groan and moan. They eventually got out. "Would you please stop doing that sensei." Jay declared. Sensei wu faced him and protested, "You need to wake up early in order to work on your responsibilities. Also, I need to show you guys something." He left and we all followed him to the living room.

_~Skyler's P.O.V.~_

I heard lots of noise coming from the other room. I tried putting my head under my pillow. _'Why do we have to wake up so early?' _I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. I changed into my Saminja suit and started to comb my hair. I looked in the mirror and I saw myself staring back. I looked so tired. An idea then came to my mind. I smirked and went to my bed. Under the pillow was a bag. I opened it and took out a piece of candy. It went straight into my mouth and I could feel the suger entering inside of me. I suddenly felt so hyped. I was surely more awake now then I was before. I feel like I could jump around th whole room. Now that I'm ready, I'll go to the others, who were in the living room.

I stepped in and I saw that everyone was all weary, except for Lloyd. I walked over to him and quietly asked, "Why aren't you tired like the rest?" He whispered back. "I uh... Took a piece of candy. Don't judge me. I just like candy." I gasped. "Really!? Me too! I LOVE candy!" He smiled in excitement. "I guess there's one thing we have in common." I nodded my head and faced my head back to the others who were having a different conversation. "What do you guys think Sensei's gonna show us?" Questioned my dad.

Taylor shrugged. "I got no clue. I'm too tired to care anyways." Lily slowly came walking in and yawned. "Hey guys." "Hey Lily." We all said simultaneously. Sensei wu barged right into the room which frightened all of us half to death. Especially since they were all still worn out. "Now that you guys are all here, I have something to announce. Today I have found something that I want to show all of you guys. But, considering that you're all still very tired, I want you to go out and train first so that you could wake yourself out of your slumber." They all groaned together like a chorus. "But Sensei, That's just going to make us even moe tired!" Said my uncle. Sensei just stared at him and calmly responded, "No more chatter. Do as I command and work now." We all headed out the room but then Sensei wu stopped me.

"Stay here." Then He stopped Lloyd. "Would you stop messing with me. Do I go outside or not?" He inquired. I giggled under my breath. "Now now Lloyd. Let me speak." Sensei cleared his throat and then notified us, "You two are in good condition. Judging by how you look, you are awake and fine. Hence, You may stay inside while the others wake up. You two may do as you please." He then walked away, leaving me and Lloyd in silence. We just looked around the room, not saying a word. I finally decided to speak, getting rid of the awkwardness. "So uh... What do you have in mind?"

He thought for a moment and then remarked, "Well, the only thing I could think about is Video games, comic books, and the occasional candy. But I don't think you'll be interested in that stuff." My jaw dropped. "You kidding! Of course I'm eager for that stuff! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't!" He grinned and declared, "Great! Let's go then!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hall to the game room. I blushed madly. _'HE'S HOLDING MY DAMN HAND! *-*' _I tried to hold the urge to scream like a fangirl-lish kind of person. We made it to the game room and stopped running. I looked down. Our hands still intersected. I think Lloyd followed my gazed cause then he rapidly let go. We looked away from each other. THIS IS EMBARRASSING! We eventually just ignored that it nevered happened and just started to get everything set up.

(Somewhere far away.)

~_Unknown P.O.V.'S~_

I walked down the street, not knowing where I would be heading. I keep wondering to myself, _why did I have to follow her here to this world? Why was I so desperate to follow that fudging girl? _I had my arms rapped aound me. Some bits of my clothes were ripped off, I'm tired, hungry, thirsty, my hair's messed up, I could keep on going. I'm so dumb. I should've not listened to myself. I shouldn't have followed her to this place. Now I'm stuck here with nothing that could help me. I just keep on walking down the alley. I haven't seen any cars or people lately. It's been about 3 years... I think. I can't really remember any more. I breeze blew by which made me shiver. Ugh, I hate her AND her sister. They led me here to this shiz. The only thing I know about this place is that it's called Ninjago.

I remember when they would watch this show called Ninjago and I would usually yell at them to shut that thing up and do the work I ordered them to do. Sometimes they listened and sometimes they didn't. If I see them here, I would finish off what I should've finish a LONG time ago. I started to take a turn. Once I did I heard a sound. The sound of little kids. _'Oh heck NO!' _I glanced at the children. It was a school. The kids were kicking a ball and running around. I hate kids. I was just about to turn my way back around when a ball flew right past me. I looked back in anger. I really wanted to yell, WHO THREW THAT FREAKING BALL AT ME!, But this is near school property. I don't want to go to jail... again. All the kids gathered in front of me.

"What do you guys want?" I asked through gritted teeth. One of the little freaks replied, "We just want the ball back sir. Please?" I was about to say no until a thought came to mind. I smiled sinisterly. "Sure kids. Just watch me." I headed towards were the ball landed and grabbed it. I started to walk towards where the little kids were. They were all smiles until suddenly... POP! I secretly took out a needle and poped the ball. All the kids squeeled in fright. I laughed maliciuosly and threw the useless ball to the ground. I love scaring these obnoxious beasts. A kid was protesting, "I'm gonna get the principle!" I got furious and threw the needle at him. I landed in his left eye. He sreeched in pain while blood started pouring out. A little girl ran to him. "Dennis! Dennis are you ok!" She then faced to me and said in an irritated tone, "You monster! How could you do that to my brother!" I took a step forward and yelled back. "You think I care little girl! Who cares about you're brother anyways?!" She stood up and said back, "I do. He's family and I will always care for my family no matter what the case is!" I started to contmplate on what she said. _'He's family and I will always care for my family no matter what the case is.'_

It reminded me of my past. It was AWFUL! Nobody cared for me one bit! I was abondoned and my parents wanted nothing to do about me. I never had ANY friends to even help me out. I was abused and in child labor. My parents were on drugs which explain their hatred for me. I never really knew why I had to live a life like that. Ever since I grew up and ran away, nothing got better. Everything just kept on getting worse. I kept wondoring to myself, Why should I live if I have nothing to live for. Not to mention that everyone treated me like crap. What was my purpose of living if there was nothing for me to do in the world. Not even in this fairytale I'm in right now. EVERYTHING IS DAMN LEGO AND I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING HERE! After all the horrible things, I did something that changed my life forever and now it's all my fault. I can't change the past and now I have to live with it.

Someting then snapped me out of my trance. It was the sound of a voice that I knew didn't belong to a child. It was an adult. I took one last look at the paralyzed children and then made a run for it. I still kept in mind of what the girl said. _'You monster!' _ All the flashbacks of the bad things I've done for a long time ran through my head. Am I really that cruel? Why have I become such a monster! I AM A MONSTER! And it's all because of my horrible past and that I'm drunk. Now all I'm doing is making other kid's lives as miserable as mine so that I could finally get the last laugh. I always the bad side conquer me. I feel like I've lost my gentle and nice side. It's like it died in a hole. I ran till I was out off sight from the school. I was then in a random forest where all I could hear was some animals, like birds. I couldn't help myself so then I started.

_Ever since I could remember, _

_Everything inside of me, Just wanted to fit it._

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be, just wouldn't settle in._

_Oh Oh Oh _

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough._

_If this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, A monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, A monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

_Can I clear my conscience, If I'm different from the rest._

_Do I have to run and hide?_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_I never said that I want this, this burden came to me._

_And it's made it's home inside._

_Oh Oh Oh_

_If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seemed dangerous, would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because, everything I touch isn't dark enough._

_If this problem lies in me._

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, A monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, A monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

_~Instrumental~_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, A monster_

_I've turned into a monster_

_A monster, A monster_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

I keep walking through the forest. I swear, I think I saw some animals follow me while I was singing. I'm might so sure though. I'm mad at myself for becoming something that I didn't want to become. I can't stop thinking about those two idiotic girls who also made me a bit like this. Soon, an evil idea came to mind. As usual, I tried to battle it but since I lost my good old side, It won. Now I have a new goal that I want to accomplish. If I'm correct, Taylor should be here too since I followed her into this world. I'm not so sure about Lily but if she's here too, that's even better. I beamed nefariously. I'm going to go get Taylor and Lily for revenge cause I feel like it! They tried to get rid of me, treated me like everyone else did, never did anything to actually make me feel at least a bit better. NO, they did the oppostie! Now that I know that at least Taylor is here, not so sure abobut Lily, I could do the same to them. Make them suffer the way I did. That way we could all be equal. I kept walking through the forest to see if there could be something I could use to help me with my little plan. "You will get them Trevor. You will get them..."

_~Skyler's P.O.V.~_

"Yes! I win! AGAIN!" I yelled out for the whole world to hear. I could tell that Lloyd was a bit annoyed of my blabbering and said, "Yeah, but we are now tied. Next round is the last round and will determine who the _real_ winner is." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever major loser." He shot me a death glare and I just laughed venomously. We waited for the next round to begin. _'3. 2. 1. FIGHT!' _I started pressing the buttons on the remote control. I have no idea what game I'm playing, but all I care is that it's fun and that I'm playing with Lloyd. This has got to be the best day I have ever had. When I first played this game, I was rusty. The first two rounds was when Lloyd won. Then I started getting better and I eventually won him the next two rounds. Now we're tied and thi round will declare who's the best gamer.

I was winning but then Lloyd pushed me lightly with his arm. I stared at him but then joined in on the game. I smiled and shoved him back. He then knocked my controller out of my hands. I did the same to him and then 'jumped to the rescue' for my control. I guess me and Lloyd got it at the same time cause when I pulled my head back, it collided with his. We both rubbed our wounded heads. I felt myself blush a little. I flinched when I touched my forehead and so did Lloyd. I quickly paused the game, stood up, and stated, "I'll go get some ice." He nodded in agreement. I was about to to walk when I noticed that foot was caught in wires. I tried pulling it out but it was no use. "Hey uh, Lloyd. I'm uh, heh, stuck." He came closer to me and looked at my foot. "Yeah. Here, let me help." He started yanking on the wire and I also tried untangling it.

Everything we did just made it worse. "What if I just-" I tripped and fell. Guess where I fell. You might be thinking, 'maybe the freaking floor' but noooooooo. I guess I'm just one of those 'unlucky' people. I fell... on Lloyd. That cute idiot got in my way and I fell on him. And guess what? I fell on him just in time cause soon enough, everyone else starting coming in. My dad started saying, "Ugh, I'm... WHAT THE # %! SKY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!? YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!" Me and Lloyd blushed madly red. Too red to be exact. I got myself off him. I saw Taylor smirking at me.

_~(SM)~_

_T *: BUSTED! _

_S *: SHUT UP TAYLOR!_

_T *: You two are just adorable though. ^-^_

_S *: Why don't I say that about you and Kai huh?_

_T *: O.O How'd you know?_

_S *: Oh please! The way you look at him gives it away. _

_T *: Whatever! I'd liked to hear you say that again. :P_

_S *: Good Idea, Why don't I?_

_T *: Wait wait wait... no no no no no! Skyler Don't you-_

_S *: TOO BAD AND TOO LATE! DEAL WITH IT! :D_

_~(ESM)~_

"You calling me and Lloyd adorable! HAH! Why don't you call yourself and Kai adorable!" I could see her blushing and Kai's face getting crimson. I smiled at the sight. Everyone else just stared and trying to hold in laughter. I could tell that Taylor got very mad and embarrassed. She brang up a fist. "You son of a-" "Oh no you don't! You can't use those words around me! Do you know how OLD I am?!" She smiled at that. "Oh you're good..." Lily then cut us all off. "Ah... brest friend love." Me and Taylor commented at the same time, "Shut it! You're not in this!" Everyone, even me and Taylor just blinked. Everything just got quiet. Then we all started to laugh like a maniac until sensei came in. "Enough! You all seem awake now so I will show you a scroll I found." Sensei put the scroll he had on the table. "Is this an other prophesy Sensei?" asks Cole. Sensei Wu nods his old head. "Why yes. This will be our key to helping us defeat Pythorand his plans to take control over Ninjago for his revenge. Once you find them, I will explain what his plot is. I recently just found out." Zane walks over to the table. "If you may Sensei, please tell us what is written in the scroll." Sensei then picks up the scroll and starts to speak.

_Go out to each element biome place;_

_Each element master will have to ace;_

_Solving the riddle to unlocking the keybox;_

_You will have to be sly, like a fox;_

_But only one master can unlock the riddle;_

_These riddles are big, not little;_

_Soon after will you unlock your biggest weapon;_

_And then you will be able to trap him;_

_But though that's not all;_

_There will be a great fall;_

_To pick up what has fallen;_

_Make the DestinyAngel arisen._

Everyone was a bit confused. Kai then said, "How will that help us if I don't even get what it's trying to tell us?" Sensei sighed. "There is much for you to understand. First off, as the scroll says, we need to find the keyboxes. Each one is in the same place where you found your golden weapons. Some of you, like Lloyd, Skyler, and Taylor, haven't seen or know where their biome is yet. Each one of you need to go to your own biome and use your powers to retrieve the Keyboxes. There are seven boxes. The Keybox of Thunder, Keybox of Flames, Keybox of Snowflakes, Keybox of Rocks, Keybox of Light, Keybox of Waterdrops, and Keybox of Shadows. Each Keybox comes with a different riddle that needs to be unlocked to be able to get the key that's inside the box. But these riddles aren't like those that you have seen. These riddles rely on Rythem, Sound, beat, and speed. Are you guys ready for your mission?" Everyone in the room move their heads up and down. "Great. We start... Now!" The ninja ammediatly leave while Taylor, Lloyd, and I get maps to be able to go to our biome. Everyone was soon gone and at their destination.

- With Jay -

_~Jay's P.O.V.~_

I had made it through the forest and into my biome. **(AN:Just keep in mind that their 'biomes' are the place where they got the golden weapons. Got it? Great! ;D) **I looked ahead of me. There layed the biggest nunchuck I have ever seen. It reached almost all the way to the clouds. I could see the lightning striking up at the top of the nunchucks. I climbed to the top and noticed how much easier it is now then it was the last time I climbed it. I had finally made it to the top. I looked around, trying to see if I could spot something new that would show me were the Keybox could be. I couldn't find anything until I found a piece of paper. I picked it up. It read, 'Look up to the Cloud of Thunder. Try to shock instead of wonder.' I raised my left eyebrow. What the heck is this piece of paper trying to tell me? I read it again. 'Look up?' I looked up just like the paper told me to. I saw this big gray cloud. Is that the 'Cloud of Thunder?' Ok, I got the first sentence, what about the second? Shock... Shock... "Hmmmmm, isn't shock part of elericity? Like, if you touch it, you get shocked? Just like lightning! This could be talking about my element. Now the last part says, 'instead of wonder.'Wait, I think I got it! Use my powers instead of thinking and thinking and wasting my time! Wait, I think it's too late for that. I've been thinking this whole time but whatever. :3 I shut my eyes close, put my fists together, and said things about my element.

"Electric, fast, wisp, shocking, lightning, flash, thunder!" I opened my eyes that were now glowing blue. I started to glow silver and some lightning bolts striked around me. I started to float up in the air a little. I then zapped myself to the top of the cloud. It was really high up. I just kind of teleported myself there. When I made there, I found the Keybox of Thunder. "There it is!" I pointed out to myself. It was laid on an altar and was decorated with lightning bolts. I walked up to it and grabbed it. This is it. I finished. My job is done. I got the Keybox and now the only thing I have to do is go back to the monastery with the others. I jumped down, letting myself feel the wind blow through my hair. It felt good. I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. I finally rolled and flipped to the ground, landing safely. Once I made it to the ground, I quickly speeded through the forest, heading back to everyone else.

- With Kai -

I crossed pass the bridge and entered the Fire Temple. I looked around. Everything seemed to be normal and all but, where's the Keybox? "Hello?" I said, trying to see if their was anyone or anything that might help me. I got no answer at first but then I heard something while I was walking halfway. I cautiously turned my head to where I heard the sound. I saw nothing. Hmmmm. I wasn't convinced that there was nothing there yet so I squinted my eyes to scan better. Then, out of nowhere, a wolf made of lava jumped towards at me. "What the!?" I yelled. Luckily, I dodged it in time. I looked back to where the wolf almost got me. Wait... Now there's two of them! "Great!" I stood up and told them firmly, "Hey puppies, what bitch did you come out of?" They started to growl at me. I grinned, "That's right, I just said that! What are ya gonna do about it? Slap me with your puppy paws?" They soon started to charge towards me. When they were close enough, I jumped out of the way and they crashed into the wall. I looked down and noticed a piece of paper near my foot. I read it. 'Let the fire burn in you, then the rest will just come and do.' "Huh?" I got distracted that I didn't even noticed that the lava wolves were ready to fight again. One of them bit my leg. "OOOOWWWW!" I screamed in pain. DUMB PAPER! Distracting me while I'm in a middle of a fight. I kicked my foot and made the wolf slam against the wall. I noticed blood gushing out which made me aggrevated. I could feel the temperature inside me rise. _'Let the fire burn in you.' _I closed my eyes shut then opened them wide. They were filled with flames. A fireball formed in my hands and I shot it out. Each one to each wolf.

Both of them got hit by my my flames. The wolves started whimpering. I stopped shooting out the flames and they both collapsed to the ground. I also fell unto my knees. "DAMN my leg hurts!" I never really knew that I could use my power like that but, now what? Suddenly, the wolves glowed and I saw something flow out of them. Almost like a spirit. These ghost like things went into the lava and then the ground started to rumble. "WHOOAA!" I feel backwards and hit my head. I groaned. "I bet you I'm the only one getting hurt in this _little _adventure." I uttered ironically. Then, from the lava, a box on a rock shot up out of the lava. I got on my feet and walked towards it. It was a box designed with flames. I grabbed it and then walked back out of the Fire Temple. Now that this is over, I should go look for rest of the team. I skidaddled back to the monastery along with the Keybox in my arms. I ran as far as my feet can take me.

- With Zane -

I went on a ship to travel through the waters. When I finally reached my biome, I got off. I walked towards the entrance and inside of the icy temple. I tried observing to see if I can scan anything. I couldn't so I decided to use my actual scanner device. My eyes turned blue. 'Computing... Computing... Item found.' I looked up near halfway of the Temple. Right there was a little white box that contained snowflake decore on it. "It's too high, how do get there?" I tried deliberating but I couldn't think of a reasonable, possible conclusion. The walls are to slippery so I can't climb them, there is nothing that can transport myself there... I can't calculate a good enough answer. I looked in at the ground in shame but instead, found a piece of paper at my feet. I picked it up and read, 'Rely not on you, but what is within will do.' I processed the information this mysterious piece of paper informed me about. After some seconds of loading, I had figured it out. "So I shouldn't rely completely about myself but what I have within myself. And the thing inside is my element. Of course! How could I pretermit that?!" I was so dumbfounded by my actions of overlooking my abilities. I closed my eyes and tried contemplating about my elemental powers. I unclosed my eyes and shot ice out of my chest. **(AN: Do you remember when Zane gets his true potential and shoots ice out of his chest. I think it was in Tick Tock. Yeah, that's what he's doing right now except without floating high up in the air. He's on the ground. :P I'm actually thinking that this story is totally epic... :I)**

I don't know what I'm doing but I sense that what I have inside does. When I finished, I gazed around to see what has changed and what I did. I see stairs leading up to the Keybox that I am trying to obtain. I walked up the stairs and received the box upon my hands. I holded unto it while I walked back down the stairs I ran outside and climbed abored to the ship. I sailed to the direction I came from. "It's been quite a simple journey. I wonder how the others are doing." That piece of paper though. It helped me. Do the others have the same thing going on with the paper like the way I did? Are these papers clues to helping us out in retrieving the Keyboxes? I ignored about it the rest of the way. I shall ask Sensei when I get back home.

- With Cole -

I walked down the Cave of Despair and removed the big rock that blocked the entrance. I walked peacefully inside. I even started whistling. You know it's weird in my perspective. I sometimes feel like I disgust myself. Are my friends right? Is it actually my food? No no no no no... My food's perfectly fine. **(AN: Yeah right Cole, yeah right. :P) **I tried looking around but I couldn't seem to find anything. I started getting bored and when I get bored... I get all weird. "Hey Boxy! I know you're here. Come to meeee!" Nothing happened. Like I even expected anything to happen. _'Sure you did.'_ Yeah I did. _'Yeah ok whatever, I believe you.' _It's true! Great, I'm fighting with my conscience. I sighed and kept looking around but STILL couldn't find the Keybox or anything. "Why is this place so empty?" I kept walking around until I heard a crunch noise from beneath my foot. I picked my foot up and spotted a piece of paper. "Uh..." I just stared at it for a while and then finally decided to pick it up and read it. _'Stop thinking for what to get, an instead shoot for the target.' _What does it mean? Stop thinking for what to get? Shoot for the target? Hmmm. I started to scan the area again. "Target... Target..." I paused. I found a circle on the ground. There was a dot in the middle. "This must be the target! How did I not notice this? I'm such an idiot." **(AN: Yes... you are. XD) **I started thinking. What do I shoot it with?

I look at my hand. Could it work? "Only one way to find out." I clenched my hand into a fist and brought it down to the point of the target. There was a big rumble that shook the ground. The crack I made was now seperating farther apart even more. A boxed then poped out of the ground. Is that the Keybox? _'No... It's a tissue box. OF COURSE IT IS DUMMY!' _I wasn't talking to you._ 'Well I was!' _I went closer to it to observe it. It had some rocks on it. Must be for my element. '_Nah really?!' _"Ugh... SHUT IT CONSCIENCE!" Again, I'm being really weird and crazy. It's like I had a blow to my head. I took the box and went outside. "Well that seemed simple." _'You're boring me to death over here. -_-' _OMYGOSH! I CAN'T FUDGING TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IF YOU WERE ALIVE, YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! :( Great... I'm dellusional. I shook it off and just went walking back to the monastery.

- With Lloyd -

I followed the mapand it haad lead me to a snowy kind of forest. I just kept on walking. I'm guessing that I'm hereso where is that Keybox thing. I looked everywhere, turning my head back and forth. Nano-seconds turned into seconds. Seconds turned into minutes. It was starting to get really fustrating. "*Grunt* Where are you Keybox!?" I was getting tired and cold. An even stronger breeze blew by and even tossed some snow me. I wiped the snow out of my face. "AWW Give me a break! I'm just a helpless 12 year old again in a random forest." I started to kick some snow to entertain myself a little. Then, without looking, I hit a rock... really hard. Yeah, It's my lucky day! I grabbed my foot that was in pain. "OW OW OW OW! Thanks for UNDERSTANDING!" I let go of my foot and fold my arms. "Dumb rock." I muttered. I was about to leave until I noticed something. I got on my knees and picked up the mysterious item. It was a piece of paper. Why the heck is there a piece of paper just layed out here in the forest? It said, _'I know you may be tired a little, but just try to aim for the middle.' _"Uh ok... If you know that I'm tired, then you should know that I don't like riddles either." I stood up and put the paper in my pocket. An other cool breeze passed by which made me shiver. Hmmm, middle. Where could that be? I decided to follow where the breeze was coming from. I kept walking and walking and I think I almost fainted from exuastion. I trembled even more. I began rubbing my hands togetherto stay warm. After a few more minutes, I saw a sight that I have never seen before.

I'm guessing it's the middle. Well, in the middle, it's like kinda where almost all the biomes combine. Only the four main ones though. Where I was standing was like the center of a target. Let me see if you could get a better picture. Imagine a whole pizza. You know how the pizza is cut into pieces. Where I am is kinda like that except it's four pieces not eight. I'm in the center of the pizza. I could see all the other biomes. There was one with gray clouds and lightning, there was one with lots of mountains, an other one with a volcano and some lava coming out, and the last one was the one I was in, The Snowy Forest. All these connect to the middle where I am standing right now. In the middle, there is like this box and light shining on it. I went to it. "It's the box! The Keybox! Yes, I found it!" I picked the box up and felt that it was light. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be. I felt proud and relieved. I finally found the Keybox! It took FOREVER! DX Well, it felt like forever for me. I went walking back down through the Snowy forest and made it out. I took the map out and used it to get my way back home.

- With Skyler -

I walked down on the sandy floor as I was starting to near an ocean, I think. I looked around everywhere and couldn't find anything. I looked out to sea. "Uh... Is my box on an other island?" I then started to gaze around to see if I could find a boat or omething that will help me float across the waters. While looking, I found something. It wasn't a boat or anything like that, but it was _something_. I went to pick it up. It read,_ 'Believe you can Achieve.' _My left eyebrow furrowed. "Wow, yeah. I believe I'm a mermaid that will swim across the sea. Hey! Why don't I go see if I can achieve it." I went walking towards the water. I put one foot in and I jumped backwards. "AY QUE FRIO!" _'Why the heck did I just speak spanish? I don't even know spanish... or do I. I'm just gonna forget that ever happened. :3' _I shivered quickly and then after a while, I decided to try it again. This time the water seemed more warm than before but still very cold. I hold my breathe and completely go underwater. _'Wait... what am I doing? Heck I'm gonna get out.' _I was deep under the water and while I was starting to swim back all the way up, I spotted something shiny. I swim a bit back down to see what it was. I then found an object and when I looked more closely, I noticed what it was. "THE KEYBOX! YES I FOUND IT!" I covered my mouth quickly. Did I just talk underwater? Please tell me I'm dreaming. That's impossible, right? I uncovered my mouth and opened it.

I inhaled and exhaled just fine. OMFG! I can freaking breathe underwater! XD Actually, my element IS water. I'm SO dumb. Of course I can breathe underwater. I facepalmed. I swam down to the box and picked it up. Yes! MISSION ACCOMPILSHED! I started to dance a little as a celebration. Underwater? I know, I'm weird. :P I guess I got that from my dad. I always hear my uncle, Kai, call him an idiot and my mom says that my dad is her adorable idiot. I finally swam back out. I got out but I wasn't wet. Cool! I'm lovin' it! **(AN: LOOK! It's Mc Donalds! XD) **I got my map out and thankfully, it wasn't wet either. I can't wait to tell the others about what I discovered. Wait... I could tel Taylor! Telepathically...

- With Taylor -

I ran throught the trees in the forest and then I stopped. Right infront of me was what looked like a small ziggurat and on the top was the Keybox. My Keybox of Shadows. It's right infront of me... Really? This easy? I sighed. I like things that are more of a challenge. That's what make's it fun. That's the point of it all! There should be a catch, right? C'mon, I LIKE DAMN ADVENTURE! I just walked to the ziggurat looking altar thing in disappointment. I was about to take my first step on the stairs when a noticed a shadow pass by. I started to look around intentally. When I turned my head back to where the box was, there was a shadow there now. I was about to attack when it beat me to it. He kicked me and I went flying till I hit a tree. As I got up I heard it or um him say, "No one trespasses! No one can touch the Keybox of Shadows unless that someone is the queen!" I grinned and put my hood down to cover my face. "Now this is more like it!" I flipped up and ran towards him. I punched him in the jaw which he tried to dodge. While he dodged, I quickly kicked him in the abdomen. He stepped back a little and quickly recovered. He was gonna kick me but I used my phantom powers and moved out of the way. I stopped from behind him. When I did that, he instantly turned and threw his fist at me. I instinctively caught it. He took advantage of it and twisted my arm. I didn't scream though, if that's what you expected. It didn't really hurt anyways, maybe a little sting but it mostly didn't hurt. He had a tight grip on me and so he twirled me and pushed me to a wall. My hands were on my back while my face was being smushed against the wall. While he was pushing me against the wall, I was some how able to notice a piece of paper near my feet.

I tried reading it, _'Whatever you're doing, do it fast, cause soon you'll have to tell your past.' _What? Why tell my past? The shadow also noticed the paper... he was distracted. I took this as a chance and flipped over him. I brought him down. He laughed. "You're good but do you know the truth?" I looked at him confused. "Truth? What do you mean truth?" I pushed me off and I landed on my feet. He presumed, "The truth about the phantom queen. The Queen of Shadows and Phantoms." I thought about it. "Wait a sec... couldn't that be me. I am the Phantom ninja."He smiled in a mischievously way and said, "So you're the phantom ninja? No wonder. And you think you could be the Shadow Queen? Prove it then. Only the Shadow Queen can prove that she's the Queen. I know what it is. If you prove it correctly, like the way the legend says, then I will know it's you and you'll be able to get that box." I didn't know what to do to prove it. Then, I remembered about what the paper said. _Whatever you're doing, do it fast, cause soon you'll have to tell your past.' _So, I should tell my past? I guess I could try. I looked directly at the phantom shadow infront of me and sighed.

"When I was two, I was kidnapped by a dumb bandit along with my sister, Lily. He also..." I tried to let it out but it was just to harsh for me. I felt tears slide down my cheeks. I choked some of it out. "k-killed my parents. Me and Lily didn't really have no where else to go and he threatened us so we had no choice but to work for him. Almost like a slave, you could say. His name was Trevor Ganduzi. A drunked idiot that I'm glad to leave behind. Lily and I were abused and Trevor made us do things that was child labor and all that. He hurt us in all the ways you could name. Emotionally, verbally, physically. I was never happy at the time. Me and Lily were orphans with no one to truly care for us. It stayed like that until we finally ran away from all that. Me and Lily found a portal that let us to your world, Ninjago, and we have been living here ever since. I don't think there is even a way for us to get back to Earth where we were actually born. I hope you don't take this all in, in a bad way. Now you know that there's an other world." There you go, my past, my answer. The shadow came closer to me and picked me up by my shirt coller. I was face to face with him. I wondered what would happen next. Did I get it wrong, did I get it right?

He smirked at me and announced, "You ARE the Queen." My eyes widened and my Jaw dropped. It worked? I got it right? I'm a QUEEN!? That paper saved me! Was it suppose to be there? The shadow continued. "You said exactly what the legend said about the past of the Shadow Queen AND Phantom even told the truth about not belonging in this world. You do not tell lies and that's good." H eput me down on my feet. "You have it hard my Queen, but you are strong." He pointed towards where the Keybox is. "Go ahead, take it. You WILL need it." I did and took the box. As I was about to walk away, the shadow bowed down to me. "If you're ever in need of assistance, remember, I'll be there for you. I could also bring my fellow shadow friends. We will always help the Queen." I smiled, nodded my head, and kept on walking down the forest. I took out my map and suddenly, Skyler contacted me telepathically.

_~(TM)~_

_S *: Hey what up Taylor?! XD_

_T *: Sky? o.o_

_S *: Yeah that's me. Who else would it be?_

_T *: Sorry, It's just, I wasn' really expecting you. I had a rough and surprising day._

_S *: Huh. You too? I just found out that I could breathe underwater! :P_

_T *: I just found out that I'm Queen. _

_S *: What? O.O_

_T *: Of shadows. _

_S *: Oh that makes sense. I wonder if you could impress Kai with that._

_T *: Oh so that's what you want? Why didn't you kiss Lloyd when you were on top of him? HUH!? _

_S *: FINE! I'll shut it. Just please don't talk about that. -_-_

_T *: Yeah sure, whatever. See you at the Monastery._

_S *: Ok, bye. :)_

_~(ETM)~_

(At the Monastery)~

_~Kai's P.O.V.~_

We all finally made it back to the monastery with the Keyboxes that will help us defeat Pythor. My leg was treated by my sis since it bleed the whole way. She said that I lost a lot of blood and so that I should rest. Taylor, Lily, and Nya went to go train Skyler so she could soon learn to uncover her true potential. The rest of us, which is Jay, Cole, Zane, and I, were trying to dechipher the riddles. We found them attached under the boxes. The so called riddles were mainly words and some didn't really make sense at all. I kept reading mine over and over again but couldn't get anything. We all waited for Sensei Wu to be back. When we got here, he wasn't here. Nya said that he went out to get tea. When Sensei gets here, he could tell us what to do. My riddle is weird. The word I keep seeing the most was _'Hot.' _Does it have to do with my element or something? I looked at Jay and asked, "Hey Jay. What does yours say?" He looked up at me and then back at his paper. "Something about Power. Not so sure." Zane then joined in. "I do not compute with what I have read. Mine said something about the ceiling not being able to hold us. Does that make any sense to any of you, brothers?" Cole shot a beweildered glare." Not at all. Let's face it. These riddles are... weird. It's not I haven't seen before. My riddle is talking about stars." Stars? I feel like I know something about this. I stretched my hand out. "Let me see that." He stared at me but gave me the riddle anyways. I read it. Things started to ring a bell. These words are familiar. Wait... I KNOW! "Guys! I know who knows this riddle. And this perosn might even know ALL of these riddles!" They all jumped out of their seats and yelled, "WHO!?" I opened my mouth to answer their question.

*********************************** To be Continued ************************************

**Me: Yay! I finally got it done! LAK WHOOSH! XD**

**Jay: Ugh! Annoying! :(**

**Me: Whatever. Zane, is there something I need to do cause what ever it is, I forgot.**

**Zane: Well, did not you say that you were going to give something called shout outs?**

**Me: YES! YES I DID! Ok so, I will be shouting out users who reviewed and helped me along the way. LET'S BEGIN! Vamp, start it off!**

**Vamp75: ME! I reviewed ;P XD**

**Skyler: awkwardkitty**

**Kai: soggybella679g**

**Taylor: Jayden**

**Lily: Guest #1**

**Nya: Guest #2**

**Cole: There we go! We're done, the end! Now end it so I could get OUT OF HERE! :(**

**Me: TOO BAD EMO! I mean ELMO!**

**Lloyd: Emo Elmo? Heh, I like that. **

**Cole: NO NO NO! Lloyd, she's mesmerizing you! YOU DON'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!**

**Jay: Oh be queit Cole. Be a MAN!**

**Cole: I don't have to be a man, I'M ALREADY A MAN!**

**Me: (Pins Cole down.) OK ENOUGH EVERYBODY! That's enough yelling for one day.**

**Cole: GET OFF ME GIRL!**

**Me: SHIZ NO!**

**Cole: Ugh, you suck! -_-**

**Me: And you swallow! (Puts on shades and smirks)**

**Lloyd: BURN! XD**

**Skyler: :P**

**Kai: Cool, I'm gonna announce something. Hey everybody! Thanks for reading.**

**Taylor: And thanks for the reviews! It really encourages us! **

**Me: YUP! We all hope to see you all next time with more LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

**Zane: Also, cookies and waffles. :3 (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) # # # # # # # **

**soggybella679g: PEACE!**

**Cole: Hey, how'd you get in here?**

**Soggybella679g: I got in in here like a boss! JELLO EVERYBODY, JELLO! (Puts on shades)**

**Me: Yeah Bella, let's do this BOFE!**

**Lloyd: Bofe? What the heck is that?**

**Me: Yeah, you'll find out in the next chapter... BYE! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back. **

**Jay: Yeah, and sorry for the wait. We are very busy people, especially KJBL32. **

**Me: 0.0 JAY!? Since when do you help me out? '.' **

**Jay: Since right now. There's pretty much nothing else to do. **

**Me: Oh so you're calling me boring, I see how it is.**

**Lloyd: Could we move on with the story. I want to see what'll happen next. :|**

**Skyler: Dude, you're in the story, You should know.**

**Lloyd: Well, no one tells me anything. Cole hasn't even spoken for days now.**

**Me: NO ONE HERE IN MY PRESENCE SHALL ENUNCIATE THE NAME OF WHICH IS, COLE! Damn, it leaves bad taste in my mouth. WAIT HERE WHILE I CLEAN THE CRAP OUT OF MY MOUTH! (Walks into the bathroom.)**

**Jay: Hey... She's gone. Who wants to party? I got sooo many things planned on what we could do. There could also be more guests if we invite them and all. What could this party be about besides celebrating that she's gone. Oh! What if we bring in a swimming pool! Then we could...**

**Taylor: If the party is about making you shut up, then I'll join. If not... _seven days_ is all you got before you see the light. So start being mute if you want to save your lazy ass. **

**Jay: O.O **

**Lily: Sis, you scare me sometimes. '_'**

**Nya: Ok, that's enough. Let's just begin.**

**Zane: I agree.**

**Kai: I acquiesce to that. :P**

**Cole: … Me too. '-'**

**Me: (Pokes head out of the bathroom) In case you didn't know, Cole, I'm only a few feet away from you so don't think that you can still talk. _I heard that vocal... :)_**

**Cole: (squeels) **

**Me: (Walks in) Ok I'm back. Apparently, I didn't miss anything as to that I heard and saw everything from the bathroom. That taste is still in my mouth but my readers are more important. :I**

**Vamp: YUP! So enjoy now! KJBL32 Doesn't own... You know what. You know what I'm gonna say. You should know by now. :3 Just relish the chapter that you will be reading. **

**Me: Also, This is an other really long one, but it's just because of the songs. OOOPS! Big spoiler right there! :P I feel dumb. Just know this wasn't my best idea. XD**

_ *~Chapter 7~*_

_~Kai's P.O.V.~_

I opened my mouth and responded. "Taylor..." Their eyes widened. Seconds passed and we all ran out of the room, heading to the training area. We burst opened the doors and didn't even notice sensei who was walking by. "TAYLOR!" We all shouted. All the girls just got startled by us. I went up to Taylor and shook her. "Taylor! Taylor! We need your help!" I stopped shaking her and she shoved me. "Dude, you don't need to be shaking me like a maniac. Calm your shiz. I'm not a milkshake." I blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Ooops, uh... sorry. It's just urgent. Well, maybe not _that_ urgent but still kinda..." _Ugh! What am I doing! _Everyone stared at me, waiting for what I will say next. I mentally facepalmed and just dragged everyone back to the living room. "Let me just show you." We all got to the living room and we all saw Sensei there. He was facing his head down, sipping on a cup of tea. "Hey Sensei!" we all said in unision. Sensei looked up at us. "Hello my pupils. I see you have found out who can solve the riddles." Taylor then perked up. "Oh, is this what this is all about? No one really told me anything. I was hauled all the way here." Sensei walked over to the middle to the room and told us to gather around. We did and waited for what he had to say.

"Now that I'm back, I could tell you everything you need to know. First listen, and then ask questions. Got it my students?" We all nod our heads. He takes one last sip from his tea cup and then announced, "You now have found the riddles and by now, I assume that you know who can solve them. Taylor, you are the one who knows and is capable of solving these riddles. For us, it's quite puzzling but for you, it's thoroughly simple. When solving the riddle to each box, the more you get it right, the more the box starts to play. Once you have completely solved the riddle, the box opens entirely and we'll be able to get the elemental Key inside. This is the first part. As soon as we finish this part, I'll tell you the next part in this process. It won't take long that much. Now, any questions?"

Skyler raised his hand. Sensei looked at him and approved for him to speak. "Sensei, what did you mean by, the box starts to _play_?" Wait, he's right? What does he mean. Sensei just chuckled a bit. "Why don't we all check for ourselves." I tool Cole's riddle and handed it to Taylor. "Here, check this one. It might seem familiar." She stared at me with bewilderedment and looked at the paper. After a few seconds, I was able to hear a gasp escape her lips.

_~Taylor's P.O.V.~_

_ 'Oh no... It can't be!' _I looked up at Lily. She saw the worry in my eyes so she came over to me and whispered, "What's the matter?" No one can hear use so I stated, "The riddle.. It's... Just look." I showed her the paper. She looked at it for a while until I notice her jaw drop. Lily turned her head back at me. "What are you gonna do?" I could see the concern in her eyes. I exhaled and remarked, "I'm just going to hope for the best and that no one gets really suspicious or anything." She nodded her head and sat back down on the couch. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked up and met everyone's gaze. When I made it to Kai's Amber eyes, I stared into them the most. I finally decided to speak up before anyone asks anything. "This riddle... is a song. I suppose all of them are." Everyone besides Sensei and Lily had their eye's widened. Skyler then asked. "What do you mean, song? What kind of riddle is that?" I shook my head. "I don't know. I just know that it's a song and that I need to sing in the correct notes to be able to 'solve it.'" My brother spoke next. "How do you even know that these are even songs? Have you heard of them?" _This was getting too far. I can't let them know too much just yet. _"Look guys, let's just get this over with. The sooner we can get the keys and train Skyler for her battle, the sooner she'll be ready." I could tell that some of them were going to protest but instead just went with it. I took a peek at all the riddles and sure enough, they were all songs. I looked over at sensei and waited for him to see what he would say. He just signaled me to begin.

I stared at everyone else who all just sat on the couch, waiting for me to start. I just hope this won't effect anything. I stared at the paper and finally commenced.

___Oh, Written in the stars_

___A million miles away, a message to the main_

___Ooooh_

___Seasons come and go_

___But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

___Let's go, yeah_

___You're listening now_

___They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while_

___That's why they play my song in so many different dials_

___Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child_

___When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrrp's_

___Man I'm like a young gun fully black barrack_

___I cried tear drops over the massive attack_

___I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat_

___Look at my jacket and hat_

___So damn berserk_

___So down to Earth_

___I'm bringing gravity back_

___Adopted by the major I want my family back_

___People work hard just to get all their salary taxed_

___Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malory blackman_

___Where the hells all the sanity at, damn_

___I used to be the kid that no one cared about_

___That's why you have to keep screaming til they hear you out_

___Oh, Written in the stars_

___A million miles away, a message to the main_

___Ooooh_

___Seasons come and go_

___But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

___Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

___oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

___Yeah, I needed a change_

___When we ate we never took because we needed a change_

___I needed a break_

___For a sec I even gave up believeing and praying_

___I even done the ilegal stuff and was leaded astray_

___They say money is the reason to the evilist ways_

___But have you ever been so hungry that it keeps you awake_

___Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed_

___Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam_

___Since the day I thought of that cunning plan_

___One day I had a dream_

___I tried to chase it but I wasn't going nowhere, running man!_

___I knew that maybe someday I would understand_

___Trying to turn a tenner to a hundred grand_

___Everyone's a kid that no-one cares about_

___You just have to keep screaming until they hear you out_

___Oh, Written in the stars_

___A million miles away, a message to the main_

___Ooooh_

___Seasons come and go_

___But I will never change, and I'm on my way_

___Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

___Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

___Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

___Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_

___Oh, Written in the stars_

___A million miles away, a message to the main_

___Ooooh_

___Seasons come and go_

___But I will never change, And I'm on my way_

_ I looked at Cole'sKeybox. It was now opened and there was a brown Key in the center. Cole picked it up and observed it. Kai also observed the key a bit. "Whoa. You did it!" He looked at me and smiled. I shyly returned it back. Sensei banged his staff to the ground, grabbing al__l of our attention. "As you could see, Taylor, you are the one who can solve this. The one that knows what these songs are." Nya then claimed, "But I haven't heard a somg like this before. Howcome Taylor knows this?" Everyone's heads turned to me. I felt myself starting to sweat. "Well uh... I've heard these songs from um... my hometown. Like, where I was from. Trevor usually listened to them from the radio." The one about Trevor was pretty much true. I hoped they'll fall for it like Kai did. Luckily, they did. "Ok then. Well, I now have my Key. Who's next?" Jay recommended himself. We all agreed and he gave me his riddle. "Well, what's my particular 'song?'" He questioned. I smiled at him and answered, "You got #That power." He raised his eyebrow. _

_"Yeah, never heard of it." _

_"You will now."_

_I read the lyrics, looked at Jay's Keybox and then started._

___Oooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

___And Oooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

___And Oooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

___And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power_

___I got that power_

___I got that power_

___I got that power, power, power_

___They call me will-A, Stay so cool, I'm chilley_

___I done made that milley, On my way to that valley_

___Used to have a piggy bank, but now I got that bigger bank_

___Who who cares what the haters state, _

___They hate on me cause we doing what they can't_

___I stay on that hussle, I flex that loose to muscle_

___Hate to burst your bubble, I'm on that other level_

___Imma take it higher and high and high and higher_

___I stay and buy attire, keep burning like that fire_

___And Oooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

___And Oooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

___And Oooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

___And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power_

___I got that power_

___I got that power_

___I got that power, power, power_

___yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all, work to be the best y'all_

___We're good under pressure, Been through all that stress y'all_

___Get this off my chest y'all, Made it out in project where this project that's pogress y'all_

___I beat it through my mama, I told her when I was younger_

___That I'ma be that number, One day I'll be that number one_

___Imma take it higher and high and high and higher_

___I stay and buy attire, keep burning like that fire_

___What ever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger_

___So I'ma get sronger, Coming like a batteram, batteram_

___I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again_

___Coming like a batteram, batteram_

___I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again_

___Oooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

___And Oooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_

___And Oooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

___And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power_

___I got that power_

___I got that power_

___I got that power, power, power_

___And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power_

___And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger, power_

_ When I looked back at Jay's Keybox, it was the same thing all over again. The box was open and the key that was inside was now noticeable. Jay kept scanning the key everywhere. "Cool! I wonder what this Key is for." Nya giggled at Jay's immaturity and Sensei just calmed Blue-Jay down. "Patience Jay, Patience." I put the riddle down and looked at everyone. "Ok so, who will I do next?" Skyler jumped off the couch and gave me her riddle. She kept ahold of her Keybox. I grinned at her and then read the so called riddle she had. "So Taylor, what kind of riddle do I have?" I looked back down at Sky and responded. "You have an interesting one. It's a song called, 'Where have you been.' She just stared at me with a blank face. "Where have you been? That's a weird title for a song." I laughed lightly. "Well, when I sing it, you'll understand why." She just beamed and went to sit in between her parents. I took a deep sigh and began._

___I've been everywhere man, looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me love me all night long_

___I've been everywhere man, looking for you babe_

___looking for you babe, searching for you babe_

___Where have you been, cause I never see you out_

___Are you hiding from me yeah? Somewhere in the crowd_

___Oh Oh Oh_

___Where have you been, all my li-ife_

___all my li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my life_

___I've been everywhere man, looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me love me all night long_

___I've been everywhere man, looking for you babe_

___looking for you babe, searching for you babe_

___Eh! Where have you been, cause I never see you out_

___Are you hiding from me yeah? Somewhere in the crowd_

___Oh Oh Oh_

___Where have you been, all my li-ife_

___all my li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-ife_

___You can have me all you want_

___Any way, Any day_

___To show me where you are tonight_

___Oh Oh Oh_

___I've been everywhere man, looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me love me all night long_

___I've been everywhere man, looking for you babe_

___looking for you babe, searching for you babe_

_ The minute I was done, Skyler was already playing around with the key. "These riddles are easy. Well, technically they're songs but still, they're easy. Hey Zane, let me see yours." Zane took out his riddle and handed it over to me. It took me one second to find out what song it was. "Oh now this song's a challenge. I would like to see one of you try it. It might take some time. Lily still couldn't master it yet." I saw her cheeks get a shade of pink which made me smirk. She folded her arms and protested. "Well, I know some songs that you haven't mastered yet." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Shall I begin?" She smiled a bit. "You shall." I looked back down at the paper and got myself ready to start._

___Yeah, let's go, alright alright OK_

___alright OK, alright OK_

___return of the Mack get'em what it is, what it does, what it is what it isn't_

___looking for a better way to get up out of bed instead og getting on the internet_

___and checking a new hit me, get up, thrift shop... strut walking_

___little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_

___Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby_

___Sweater game, nope nope y'all can't copy that, yup bad moonwalkin'_

___This here is our party, My posse's been on Broadway, and we did it our way_

___Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

___And yet I'm on, Let that stage light, go and shine on down_

___got that bob barker suit game, and plinko in my style_

___Money_

___Stay on my craft, and stick around for those pounds_

___But I do that to pass the torch, and put on fot my town, Trust me_

___On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T … hustlin'_

___Chasing dreams since I was fourteen, with the four-track buzzing, halfway cross that city_

___With the backpack fat cat cruschin', Labels out there, Nah they can't tell me nothing_

___We give that to the people, spread it across the country, Labels out there_

___Nah they can't tell me nothing, We give it to the people, Spread it across the country, Can we go back_

___This is the moment, tonight Is the night, we'll fight till it's over, so we put our hands up_

___Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us, Can we go back, _

___This is the moment, tonight Is the night, we'll fight till it's over, so we put our hands up_

___Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us_

___Now can I kick it? Thank you, Yeah, I'm so... grateful, I grew up really wanting gold fronts_

___But that's what you get, When Wu-tang raised you, Y'all can't stop me I go hard_

___Like I've got an 808 in my heartbeat, and I'm eating at the beat, Like you gave a little speed_

___To a great white shark on shark week, Raw! Tell me go up gone, Dueces goodbye_

___I'v got a world to see, and my gir, she wanna see Rome, Caesar'll make you a believer_

___Nah I never ever did it for a throne, that validation comes from giving it back to the people now_

___Sing that song and it goes like, raise those hands this is our party, we came here to live life_

___Like nobody was watching, I got my city right behind me, if I fall they got me_

___Learn from that Failure gain humility, and now we keep marching I said, Can we go back_

___This is the moment, tonight Is the night, we'll fight till it's over, so we put our hands up_

___Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us, Can we go back, _

___This is the moment, tonight Is the night, we'll fight till it's over, so we put our hands up_

___Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us_

___~*~ Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh~*~_

___Let's go, Na na na na na na na na, Hey-ee ay-ee ay-ee ay, and all my people say_

___na na na na na na na na, oh oh oh oh, and all my people say, na na na na na na na na_

___Mack-le oh oh oh oh, Can we go back_

___This is the moment, tonight Is the night, we'll fight till it's over, so we put our hands up_

___Like the ceiling can't hold us, Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_ The Keybox grew a bright light nd I saw the Key inside. Zane picked it up and obsereved it. It was a white key. Skyler looked at me, wide eyed. "Whoa, I would never be able to master that song. Too much lyrics and too fast. It would be messing me up." I just snickered at her statement. "Well, you never know." I looked back at who was left with their riddles. I thought and then said, "Lloyd, your riddle is next. Let's see what you got there greenbean." He gave me an irritated face when I mentioned, ____greenbean.__ I just smiled and waited for him to give me the slip of paper. He soon did and when I read it, it made my smile stretch from ear to ear. "Hey Lloyd, This song fits perfectly for you. Destiny chose a good song." He gave me a perplexed look and asked me, "How does it fit me? What does it say?" I got on my knees so we were face to face. "You're just going to find out." I stood up. _

___Yeah, you could be the greatest, you could be the best, you could be the king kong, _

___banging on your chest, You can beat the world, you can beat the war, you can talk to god_

___go banging on his door, You can throw your hands up, you can be the clock, _

___you can move a mountain, you can break rocks, You can be a master, don't wait for luck_

___Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself,_

___Standing in a Hall of Fame, And the world's gonna know your name, 'Cos you burn with the brightest flame, And the world's gonna know your name, And you'll be on the walls in the Hall of Fame_

___You could go the distance, you could run the mile, you could walk straight through hell with a smile_

___You could be the hero, you could get the gold, breaking all the records they thought never could be broke, Do it for your people, do it for your pride, never gonna know if you never even try,_

___Do it for your country, do it for your name, Cause there's gonna be a day when you're..._

___Standing in a Hall of Fame, And the world's gonna know your name, 'Cos you burn with the brightest flame, And the world's gonna know your name, And you'll be on the walls in the Hall of Fame_

___Be a champion... Be a champion... Be a champion... Be a champion... _

___On the walls of the Hall of Fame, Be students, Be teachers, Be politicians, Be preachers_

___Be believers, Be leaders, Be astronauts, Be champions, Be truth seekers_

___Be students, Be teachers, Be politicians, Be preachers, Be believers, Be leaders, Be astronauts,_

_Be champions_

___Standing in a Hall of Fame, And the world's gonna know your name, 'Cos you burn with the brightest flame, And the world's gonna know your name, And you'll be on the walls in the Hall of Fame_

___(You can be a champion) You could be the greatest, (You can be a champion) You can be the best_

___(You can be a champion) You can be the king kong banging on your chest (You can be a champion)_

___You can beat the world, (You can be a champion) you can beat the war, (You can be a champion) you can talk to god go banging on his door, (You can be a champion) You can throw your hands up, (You can be a champion) you can be the clock, (You can be a champion) you can move a mountain, _

___(You can be a champion) you can break rocks, (You can be a champion) You can be a master, _

___(You can be a champion) don't wait for luck (You can be a champion) Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself, (You can be a champion)_

___Standing in a Hall of Fame_

_ I don't know if anyone else agrees with me or has the same opinion as me, but I think this song fits Lloyd just right. I took the Key out from the Keybox and gave it to Lloyd. He's such a cute little boy. I can see why Skyler likes him. I patted his head. "Your a champion like everyone else squirt. Just believe." He looked into my eyes with a grin on his face. He took the dark jade Key and went to sit down on the couch next to Zane. Ok so I did, Cole, Thundercracker, Skyler, Zane, Greenbean... who else. Oh yeah, Kai. I turned to him. "Hey Kai, Hand over the riddle." I strechted my hand out and he put the paper on my palm. I read the words that were written on the paper. "Nice song hot-head. You wanna hear it?" _

_"Uh sure." He just sat there, waiting for me to get the ball rolling. I glanced over at his keybox. The lid was closed but it will soon open up so that the key would be visible. I studied the paper to begin._

___You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life so now you run wild_

___Playin' with them good girls, no that ain't your style, you think you're hot shit, Oh I love it, I love it_

___yeah, yeah, Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine, Keep doin' what you doin' _

___and I'ma make you mine, We'll you're a Hot mess and I'm falling for you, and I'm like_

___Hot Damn! Lemme make you my boo, 'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah _

___you know what to do, You're a hot mess, lovin' it hell yes,_

___Got me hypnotized, the city's your play ground, I watch you take a bite, At 5 a.m. Roaming the streets,_

___drunk all night, you think you're hot shit, and ooh I love it, I love it, _

___yeah, yeah, Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine, Keep doin' what you doin' _

___and I'ma make you mine, We'll you're a Hot mess and I'm falling for you, and I'm like_

___Hot Damn! Lemme make you my boo, 'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah _

___you know what to do, You're a hot mess, lovin' it hell yes,_

___You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you, and I'm like_

___Hot Damn! Lemme make you my boo, 'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah _

___you know what to do, You're a hot mess, lovin' it hell yes,_

___if you're dancing up on tables, you go, you go, you got it girl, say that you're unstable, you go, go go,_

___you got it girl, Dancin' up on tables, say that you're unstable, you're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, yeah you're a _

___hot mess, ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, we're saying hell yes, well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you, _

___and I'm like, Hot Damn! Lemme make you my boo, 'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah _

___you know what to do, You're a hot mess, lovin' it hell yes, well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you, _

___and I'm like, Hot Damn! Lemme make you my boo, 'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah _

___you know what to do, You're a hot mess, lovin' it hell yes, (hell yes) hot mess I'm lovin' it hell yes, _

___(hell yes) Hot mess, lovin' it hell yes, WOO!_

_ I looked back at Kai. "So, what did you think about that song?" He smiled a bit and replied, "It uh... fit me well, I guess." I just grinned at his comment and put the riddle on the table. Kai took the key out of the box and examined the ruby red item that layed in his hands. I think I noticed orange _

_highlights but I'm not so sure. I sat on the chair behind me and looked around. Everyone seemed to have their keys. "Is that everyone?" Nya shook her head and answered, "No, You need to unlock yours, remember?" Oh yeah! Ooops, I forgot. :P "You're right. Let me get my keybox and riddle." I stood back up, grabbed my objects and had Jay hold the keybox for me. I was about to start until I noticed what the song was. Oh shiz... I can't have them hear this! I looked back up at everyone and I knew there was an uneasy expression on my face cause then soon enough, I saw Kai come up to me. "Is something wrong, Taylor?" He tried comforting me. What do I do? I looked at him straight in the eye. "C-could I talk to, Lily? It's exigent." His face becamed slightly more perturbed but he bobbed his head and went back to sit down. I beckoned Lily to follow me into an other room. She obeyed and when we were inside, I closed the door. Her face looked muddled. "Taylor, what's seems to be the problem? Why did you push me in here?" I sat on the bed. "Read it. What is it?" She took the paper that I handed to her and read it. She then gasped and looked back at me. "They can't hear this. What are you going to do?" _

_ "I was just gonna ask you the same thing. What SHOULD I do? You know that your smarter than me!" I covered my mouth once I said that last declaration. She devilishly smiled at me, hearing what came out of my mouth. "HAH! You admitted it!" I sighed in defeat and then decided to change the topic. "Whatever. Not important right now. Now tell me, what should I do?" She rolled her eyes and then thought for exactly 1 second. "Why don't you just shove them out of the room? Simple." I stared at her. "Seriously? You know, that's rude but I'll just go with it." "Then it's settled. Who will anounce it though?" I got off the bed and pushed her back out the door. "You. Now let's go. I only have the rest of my life to wait." When we made it back to the living room, everyone's head turned to us. Lily cleared her throat. "Ok, so everyone stand up." They all did. I could see the confusion in her face. Lily went behind them and thrusted them all out of the room. _

_"What the?!"_

_"Hey! What gives?!"_

_"Don't touch me?!" _

_"I do not understand."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Please don't do this." _

_"Where are we going?"_

_Lily shoved them all into our room. Before she closed the door, I noted, "We just need you to stay in here for this last one. If you would not complain, it would be gladly appreciated." Lily shut the door and I left back to the living room. I took a deep breathe. Here goes nothing._

___After the blackout, there was darkness in the streets. The only light for miles and miles shined_

___artificially. It looks like tech this time, no way to mask the lack of spine. Don't mess with Ninjago_

___cause we'll get you everytime. Then the lights came on, brighter than ever before. Can you see them _

___shine? Go ninja, go go ninja. Won't let them fade. This city's meant for much more._

___Gotta hear us shout, go ninja, go go ninja. Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja, stop, go._

___Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Ninja go! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Light up._

___Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Ninja go! _

___After the blackout, I could finally see. I knew the day would go and I would defend my home city._

___It looks now now's the time, that we should stand up for the fight. This blackout's over and I'm ready_

___for the light. Hey! Then the lights came on, brighter than ever before. Can you see them shine? _

___Go ninja, go go ninja. Won't let them fade, this city's meant for much more. Gotta hear us shout, _

___go ninja, go go ninja. Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Stop! Go! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Ninja go! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Light up! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja._

___Ninja go! Ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja ninja. After the blackout... after the blackout... after the blackout.. after the blackout, are you ready for the light? Then the lights came on, brighter than ever been for. Can you see them shine? Go ninja. Go go ninja. Won't let them fade. This city's meant for much more. Gotta hear us shout, go ninja, go go ninja._

_Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Stop! Go! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Ninja go! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja. Light up! Go go ninja, go go ninja, go go ninja._

___Ninja go!_

_** (AN: I know that it looks shorter but, this is getting too long and is using up too much space so I was just squishing it all together. :I ) **__Once I ended, I went to the room where everyone was. I didn't feel the need to knock so I just barged right in. Everyone looked alarmed but then soften once they saw it was just me. Lily whacked the back of my head. "Bitch, don't scare me like that again." I chuckled at her face that was mixed with exasperation and shock. "Dude, don't use that language here. You do know that there are kids here, right?" She stared at me expressionless. "Whatever. Now, did you do it?" I nodded my head. I faced forward to everyone. "Ok guys, we could all go back." We all went back and sat around the living room. Cole then questioned, "What was all that? Why did you crush us all in that tiny room?" Skyler agreed. "Yeah, why did you?" ____'Oh no... What do I tell them?' __"Well uh, the song that I needed to sing was um... not really suitable for you guys to hear. So I uh asked Lily to shove you into that little compartment." I fealt my heart beat accelerate and my palms get sweaty. I hope they wouldn't get too worked up over this topic. If they know what the song is about, I would have to explain too much for them to handle and they might get all distracted over all this. I can't let them know just yet about Earth and all that. Maybe after the battle. That would be a good time. Zane then said the words I was glad to hear. "If it's not really acceptable for us then we shall ignore it and move on. It would be for the best, I presume." ____'Yes! Thank you, Zane! You saved me!' __"Uh... Thank you Zane. I give you credit for understanding the situation." He just nodded his head in a 'you're welcome' manner. _

_ I looked over to my Keybox. Obviously, it was open and I was able to spot my key. I picked it up and placed it with the other keys. I looked at each one. There was a a dark ebony key with silver highlights, a royal blue key with aquamarine highlights, a bluish green key with white highlights, a snowy key with light gray highlights, a dark jade key with lime green highlights, a ruby red key with light rose highlights, and a charcoal key with light silver highlights. I wonder what we have to do with them. Out of thin air, Sensei wu comes in. I didn't even notice him leave. Everyone else is just as surprised as I am. "Hi Sensei." we all greeted. He takes a seat in a chair... my chair. "Good afternoon my students. I see you have unlocked all the riddles and gathered the elemental keys." "Yeah, that's what happened." I declared. "Gather around for I need to say some things now. Very, important things that you all need to know." We did and we all waited for what information he had to fill us up with._

___~Trevor's P.O.V.~_

___I kept walking through the forest in search for Taylor and Lily, if she was possibly here. I felt more breezes pass by which made me shiver more every second. Why is my life so miserable? Why do I have to live through all this? I keep wondering to myself the same thing over and over again. While walking for a while, I tripped annd fell down a slope. I slid down the rough road until I collided with something hard. I know, I have the best luck. I slowly opened my eyes and sit up. I groan while rubbing my now sore head. I kept cursing until I turned around and noticed a building. In the middle of a forest? I looked around. It doesn't seem like anyone lives here. I might be able to get some supplies for myself. I won't be able to survive the way I'm doing it right now. I haven't even touched food for over a year. And you would think I'm perfectly fine and not staving. As I was walking, I found the opening into the structure. It was an open window, high up. There was a tree near the window so I climbed it and squished myself in._

_ It was kind of dark in the room I was in. I left the window and curtains open so that I could look around for something that would be able to light the room up. I learned the hard way that there was furniture in this room. After a while, I was able to find a lightbulb switch. I turned it on and the whole room became overcomed by light. I was finally able to discern the room. It was a bedroom. With a bed and all. There was a lot of paper scattered around with some scrap, devices, and gadgets. I analyzed some of the stuff that looked interesting. I wonder if I could stay here. I decided to go look aroung this building for some water and even some sort of food. Honestly, I think I'll eat anything. I'm starving. My stomach has been growling at me to feed it for a long time. It's like my pet now. I just hope I could find something to fill me up a bit before death overwhelms me. I might just become crazy enough to become a cannibal. I might be insane as much as many, but I don't get THAT crazy, especially over food. _

_ I was soon about to open the door when I noticed a folded piece of paper. I had the nerve to check it out for some reason. I went to the crumbled out paper and opened it. I sat at a desk and examined it for a while until I then noticed that it was a map. A map of what, you may ask. I don't know. All I saw was four big red circles in different parts of the map. I'm infering that these are destinations to places this person or thing wants to go. To collect something or visit someone. I'm not completely sure. An unexpectedly creak was heard from outside the bedroom entrance. I shot my head towards the door. Minutes passed by and nothing was seen or heard yet. Am I hearing things or was that just a normal sound that this building makes? I looked everywhere else around the room incase there was something there. Once I saw that there wasn't, I went back to checking out the paper. But when I looked back, it wasn't there. "What the..!" I jumped out of my seat. "Where the fuck did the paper go!?" I looked around the desk, it must've fallen somewhere around there. I mean, it can't just disappear like that._

_ That's not normal, I should know. Well, this is a dumb t.v. Show, what else could I expect? I started to worry a bit. The paper still wasn't found. I haven't gone deranged! I know that paper was in my hands. I saw it with my own two eyes! __**(AN: Haven't something like this ever happened to you before? Where like, you had something but then it disappeared somehow and now you can't decide whether you were hallucinating or it was actually there. It has happened to me before multiple of times. :P It annoys me sometimes. SOMETIMES!) **__I kept throwing objects out of the way so I could prove to myself that there's nothing wrong. Wait... the window's open, maybe the wind blew it somewhere. ____'There you see? Nothing wrong. Once you find the paper everything will be back to normal. Like nothing EVER happened.' __Shut up conscience. ____'Wow... ssssss... You even hate your own conscience? That's not healthy for you.' __You wish. ____'I'm leaving you. I'm gonna go get a life. This is a waste of my time.' __You better! I can't believe you just noticed. Hello? Good, he left. Or was it a she? Eh, who cares. _

_ I went all over the room, however I still couldn't find anything. HOW THE HECK DOES A PAPER DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!? That's not cool... that's a piece of shiz. Without warning, I heard something. Now THAT sound is definitely a someone or at least an animal of some sort. I darted my chocolate cream eyes in every direction. "Where the fudge are you?" I commanded. "Show yourself you little bastard." __**BANG! **__I fell to the ground. Someone hit me harshly and made me lose conscious. The last thing I saw was a flash of purple and I was able to make out some devilish laughter. My eyes started to close slowly and I coughed up some blood. "I'll get you, idiot... " It was the last thing I said before I completely gained unconscious. _

_**Me: So yeah, was this chapter good enough for ya? I know the song thing wasn't really a great idea but I like songs and so I just decided to do this. Tell me if you liked it. :P**_

_**Jay: I didn't like it... -_-**_

_**Me: I would expect that from you. What happened to your kind side that would help me out? **_

_**Jay: It died in a hole. **_

_**Me: of course...**_

_**Zane: How could one's side die in a **____**hole**__**?**_

_**Taylor: Well you see, it's uh, figurative language. Let's end it there. **_

_**Zane: I am starting to collect some ideas but I am still not computing.**_

_**Lloyd: Well, this chapter seems interesting. I liked the song I had. :)**_

_**Me: OH YEAH! You reminded me of something. I will now say the songs and who their rightful owner is. Let's go!**_

_**Cole: "Written in the Stars" by Tenie Tempah **_

_**Me: EP PEP PEP PEP PEP! Who said that your jaw could move and make noise come out of it?**_

_**Cole: Uh, you did. :P**_

_**Me: Fine, I'll let you off... for now. Let's keep on rolling, shall we?**_

_**Jay: "#That Power" by Will. . and Justin B... I'm not saying that creep's name. :3**_

_**Nya: I have to agree. **_

_**Vamp: No duh? Everyone here agrees. **_

_**Bella: I agree too. :)**_

_**Cole: Again, scaring me. How did you get in?**_

_**Bella: I told you, I came walking here like a beast made of JELLO. ^-^**_

_**Me: You got it.. ;) Now let's continue. **_

_**Skyler: "Where have you been" by Rihanna**_

_**Zane: "Can't hold us" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**_

_**Lloyd: "Hall of Fame" by The Script**_

_**Kai: "Hot mess" by Cobra Starships**_

_**Taylor: "After the Blackout" by The Fold**_

_**Me: That's the last of them. Now I have to say some news. It's bad, but not TOO bad. (Faces the ninja, OC's and friends.) I can't let you hear it. It's not like you can't hear it but I rather say a 1 hour speech to a brick wall than you guys.**_

_**Lily: Well that's rude. **_

_**Me: Idc... (shoves them out of the room.) Now stay there until I feel like having you back in. Don't even try to listen through the walls. I made it soundproof. Goodluck!**_

_**Everyone: *groans***_

_**Me: (Shuts door) Ok so, I need to say that I will be taking a little more time to update my chapters. It's nothing you should get worked up about, I'm just warning you. :P The thing is, my social studies teacher is making us do this project. We each do a different amount and I have to do 3! I also have to work on a science project thus, in total, that's... wait... 3 + 1 =... 4! Ok, so the total is 4 projects. Because of these projects, I won't be able to update so soon. I won't take THAT long either. I usually update every week but the projects are getting a bit in my way so It might take me about every 2 or 2 ½ weeks to update. Just saying. So like I said, it's nothing that urgent, I'm not going on haitus or writersblock or anything... I'm perfectly fine. I'm just saying that it's going to be taking me a little bit more time to update. Anyways, the project is due in two weeks so after 2 weeks, everything will go back to normal. Hope you understand and don't get mad or anything. I already have to deal with stuff like that. My life isn't normal, I'm not normal, life isn't normal. Nothing is normal in my world. So if you're allergic to abnormal, don't visit my world. BEWARE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD Ok so, see you in about 2 weeks! BAIZ! ~*~/Also plz review if you can. It will be very encouraging!\\\\~*~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: OMG! I haven't updated for a LOOONG time and I feel so guilty. I'm so sorry peeps. I just have a lot in my plate now a days. I hope this chapter could make it up for it. At least summer is coming and I could have more time to update. It depends though... you may never know where life leads ya to. **_

_**Sky: Egh... At least MY story is back... XD**_

_**Taylor: Yo, I'm in it too. What chu talkin' about...**_

_**Sky: :P**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* I've never seen you guys fight and I never want too... So let me end it here**_

_**Sky: Whateva**_

_**Lloyd: Could we start the story now?**_

_**Me: When you die... yes.. :)**_

_**Lloyd: o_o**_

_**Me: XD I'm just kidding with you...**_

_**Lloyd: Uh huh... ok?**_

_**Kai: I'm gonna press play...**_

_**Zane: Play? What do you mean by **____**pressing **__**play? And for what exactly?**_

_**Nya: Uh... Maybe for...**_

_**Kai: Play to start the story... all this conversing is boring me.**_

_**Me: Sucks to be you then... :3**_

_**Kai: Stfu... Please, could you just start?**_

_**Me: FIIIINNEE!**_

_**Kai: :D**_

_**Me: PSYCH! YOU WISH! **_

_**Kai: :|**_

_**Me: XD Naaawww... I'm kidding... Of course I'll start. It's just not for you... It's for my readers who are reading this right now... **_

_**Kai: Pffft... whatever. As long as you start this, the better.**_

_**Cole: May I speak?**_

_**Me: You may not... When I feel like it, then you could. :)**_

_**Cole: Which is... when?**_

_**Me: That my child, is unknown and will never be known till I feel it. So you're gonna have to be patient...**_

_**Cole: GRRRR! .**_

_**Me: That my child... IS NOT PATIENT! :|**_

_**Cole: *folds arms and scowls***_

_**Me: Kids... when will they ever learn...**_

_**Jay: Why does he even listen to what you say?**_

_**Me: Because I got a blanket with me and he knows it...**_

_**Taylor: Yup... scary little blanket. I think it's better if we begin...**_

_**Sky: Yeah... plz?**_

_**Me: yeah sure... PLAAAYYY!**_

_**Desclaimer: I don't own... Eh, you know what? Screw dis... I only have to say it once. You guyz should know by now so let me commence with the story... DESFRUTA! XD**_

___~Chapter 8~_

_Back at the monestary_

_~Skyler's P.O.V.~_

_ We were all eager to hear what he was gonna say. Even I was and that's really rare. I'm a child, you're gonna have to deal with stuff like that. Children llike me get bored easily at times. Besides all that, I wonder what this Rythop dude was up to. Well, his real name is Pythor but whatever. _

_"To start with, Pythor is looking for three tube-like items and a the control chip. The three tubes each are different and contain different powers and substances. There's the Power tube of Strength, The lethal tube of poison, and the Hypnotise tube of Control. The Power tube is located in Saroledukabai Village which Pythor has already retrieved. The lethal tube is located in the Toxic Swamps. It is very dangerous there and for now, I'm not so sure how Pythor will get it. The last tube, the Hypnotise tube, is located in the Mountain Peak of Irritation. That place could get you fustrated if not patient and contains many traps. When we do go there, you all need to use your senses to be able to not get caught in the traps. Now the control chip is the most important. It powers the Gevarmaskin. The Gevarmaskin is a type of machine that he will use to put the tubes in and use for his plan. The Power tube is used for making him and his army stronger. The Hypnotise tube is used for Hypnotising anyone he wants so that he can take control. The last tube, the most deadliest of them all, is for killing. He could kill anyone he wants. Either as a punishment or for no one to get in his way. That may mean that he could use it against us and try to get rid of us so that we don't get in the way of his plans. This is a reason why we should NEVER let him reach to it. Because if he does, it could be fatal to us and Ninjago as well. But what our real goal is, it's to NOT let him get the Control chip. If he powers up the Gevarmaskin, it's the end of it all. He will have a weapon against us. But there is only one little hope. It's for the Saminja of water to unlock her full potential and be able to get her own weapon. But it's still fatal and won't end well if Pythor activates his weapon. This chip is located in Kongredom. An abandoned place in the Solitary undergrounds. It's filled with huge live plants that are carniverous that could and WOULD eat you. Does everyone understand and/or have any questions?"_

_ Whoa... damn that's a lot of information to take in. I MIGHT not be able to remember everything but eh. I'll just try my best. I nodded my head and all the others did the same thing. Sensei wu sighed. "Good. Until then, we need you all to train Sky right away so she can earn her True potential and be able to do what the prophesy says." Then my dad spoke up. "Hold it.. what about the keys? What do they have in this battle?" He's right actually... Sensei thought for about 3 seconds. "Well, the Elemental Keys are needed to be powered by the respective owners and once Skyler has gained her Potential, she'll be able to power all of them up and get her weapon for battle. But that's if Pythor retrieves the Control chip. If we get it before him and destroy it, we won't have to worry about him as much." "Ah... gotcha." Dad then sat down. _

_ Sensei shook his head. "It's no time to sit, we have to train Sky. Get up and get going." They all nodded their heads and said in unision, "Yes Sensei." We got up and left to the training room. _

_~Trevor's P.O.V.~ _

_ Ugh... My head hurts. My eyes slowly opened up. Everything was a blurr for about 2 seconds and then I was able to see again. What heppened? I was gonna rub my forhead but for some reason I couldn't. "Wtf..?" I started struggling and that's when I noticed that I was tied up to a chair. Why the heck am I tied to a chair. "Grrr... get... out! ." I finally gave up and took a rest. I decided to look at my surroundings and try to figure out where I am and why I'm here. It was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Except.. wait... what is that? I squinted my eyes but it did no good. Stupid darkness... "Hello? Who the fuck is there?" _

_ IT MOVED! Ok, someone is definitly there. It started walking towards to me and then stopped. It looks like some sort of robot with red eyes. Out of nowhere it yelled, "It's awake!" I raised a brow. "It? You reffer me as a stupid IT!? I have a dumb name you know!" The robot took a step back. I just met it and already scared the crap out of it... I guess I do that to everyone a lot... blegh, who cares. Soon, I heard something slither by me. I flinched and looked to my right. But instead heard it from my other side. I turned my head but saw nothing. What the heck is stalking me?! I looked back forward at the robot but instead, I met a face to face with the one I suppose caotured me. He had glowing red eyes... that's all I could see in this darkness. Right on time, the lights turned on. A gasp was to be heard between us. It was a purple snake, and a big one. Way bigger then the one's seen on Earth. _

_ "Uh... hello?" It just hissed and backed up. "Hello my chum. I am Rythop P. Chumsssworth. You are?" He had such an accent in his tone. Almost british in fact. "I'm Trevor Ganduzi you little bitch. Now would you kindly let me go..." He just shook his head and replied, "Oh my dear young man. You remind me of Lloyd when I first met him. Now the answer to that question is No. You will be kept as prisonor unless..." Unless? I could get out? "Unless what?" I glared at him. He smiled maliciously which proved to me that he was a villian of some sort. He hissed again before saying, "Well.. I like your additude and it will work well for me. So... unless you decide to work with me and help me out on a little... mission." Mission? This guy's plotting something... "A mission for what exactly?" _

_ "Well... a mission to abduct all of Ninago and to get back at the ninja for almost killing me with the Great Devourer." I frowned. This has nothing to do with me. This won't help me at all. I may be cruel, but I'm not fit for abducting things and taking over the world. Naww, too much work. "No thank you." His evil smile turned upside down. His face was covered in anger. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Yes, I just said it. Do I need to spell it out for you?" His face suddenly turned back into a wicked smile. This might not be good. "What if I said there will be refreshments and food supplies. With an actual shelter and... you can get your revenge." O_O Wait... "How do you know?!" He just laughed. "I'm an evil villian. In order to be a good villian, you have to know everything around the world, even, If it's not part of this world. It's how we find weaknesses and discover ways to defeat the hero and everything else." I thought about this. He's got a point about that. Man, I can't resist rejecting this offer._

_ "Think about it... You can get your revenge on that Taylor girl. I heard she's helping out on that ninja team." Oh geez... Now this I have to agree to. "YES!" I blurted out. Rythop chuckled veomously. "You made a great choice my chum." He then untied me and I stood up from the chair to stretch. Shoot, my back hurts as hell. ____**RING!**__ My face picked up. "What was that?" I looked at Rythop. "It's just the bell." He responded. I furrowed my brow. "A bell? For what? Lunchtime?" He shook his head in annoyance. "No... it just means that we're at our next destination." His look soften and he looked me with a questionable look. "Since this is your first mission... Will you like to do the honors?" _

_~Skyler's P.O.V.~_

_ I punched the bag and it came off it's hook. Cole came over to me. "Nice... you getting the hang of your strength. Soon enough you'll be able to kick away mountains." I smiled at his comment. Taylor then broke in. "Well, then that means she's starting to get closer to unlocking her potential. She's already gotten my power, Zane's Ice, Jay's lightning, and Cole's Earth." I nodded my head. "It's been all hard but still easyy at the same time." Lloyd stood up. "I had that same feeling too. When they were teaching me their powers." I grinned. He smiled back. "*cough* flirt." I glared at Taylor and then looked away blushing. How dare she. All of a sudden, a ring was heard. We all ran to my mom who was in the control room._

_ "What's the problem sis?" Asked my uncle. My mom stopped pressing buttons and turned around to look at us. "Well, Pythor has been spotted and a tube was found in his location." Oh no... This isn't good. Zane stepped in. "Then we have to pick up the pace and reach the Tube before Pythor does. Where is he Nya?" My mom started pressing pressing buttons again and then a screen appeared. "He's in The Mountain Peak of Irritation." _

_ "That means he's after the Hypnotise tube!" My dad pointed out. Cole rolled his eyes. "No duh!" My dad folded his arms. "Shut up!" I snickered under my breathe. My mom shook her head. "Now's not the time. You guys have to go... like NOW!" We immediately rushed out and ran to the mountain. _

_(At the Mountain) _

_ "There it is!" yelled Uncle Kai. We all stared up. This mountain was huge and I could see something glowing at the top of the peak of the mountain. That must be where the Tube is. We all ran up to the entrance of the Mountain. There was a sign. Lily read it outloud. "Only enter through here. Anywhere else could be a hazard to your life." My eyes widen. Well... that was a.. interesting note. Kai shrugged. "Eh, I see nothing wrong in climbing the mountain." He was about to climb it when Zane stopped him. "You may not but I do. If I'm correct, there's some sort of deadly force field covering the mountain." Kai stared at him. "You serious right? How could there be a force-" Taylor threw a rock the mountain and it burnt to ashes. She looked back at my uncle. "Like that douchebag. That could've been you."_

_ He just stared at her. She chuckled. "Good to see a made a point." She then walked in and everyone else followed behind. I could tell that Kai mumbled something while walking in but I couldn't hear it. It was super dark. "Ugh... I can't see a thing!" ____**THUMP! **__Someone fell. "Ugh..." An other thump was heard. "Ok, that's it. We need a light!" Lily said in surrender. Zane's face lit up. WHOA! Almost forgot he's a robot. I tried to look to see who fell and guess what I found. _

_"Whoever fell on me... GET THE FUDGE OFF!" _

_"Hm?" _

_ It was Taylor on the ground with Kai on her back. I tried to hold in my laughter but just couldn't. "BUAHAHAHA! Omg... I just... this isn't... XD!" Taylor turned her head. It may be dark, but I swear I could've seen a blush cross her face. My uncle immediately got off and was scratching the back of his neck. Even my dad and Cole was laughing. "Wooooww... And you say I'm clumsy when Nya's around." Said my dad. Kai shot him a glare. "Stfu Jay..." I helped him and Taylor up. "You guys ok?" I asked them. They nodded their heads. I smiled. When Kai went walking off behind the others I winked at Taylor and followed off behind the rest. After walking for a little more while, I remembered what sensei said. "Hey guys, didn't Sensei say something about traps?" We all looked at each other. _

_**Crash! **__"Um... I think I ran into one." We all faced our heads to Lloyd. "OMG!" I yelled. He was in a pit, sinking in quick sand. Lloyd stared at all of us. "Well? Help me! Don't stand there like idiots!" I was the first one to run to him. I got on myknees, reached down, and grabbed both his arms and tried pulling. Damn this is hard. Taylor then came to help and then Kai, Cole, my dad, and Zane. We all pulled until we finally got him out. "Oh phew! I thought I would've died there!" I snickered at his statement. "Well, that shows we have to be more careful. There could be many more up ahead." Said Taylor. We all nodded our heads except my uncle. He shrugged. "Pssh... I got this." He then started walking ahead without us. "What about the light? You can't see without it!" Taylor yelled back. He looked back at us with a smirk across his face. "I got my ways." He brought his up his hand and lit it on fire as if it was a torch. Right after that, he walked away, his shadow trailing behind, and then out of sight. Wow... my uncle has some nerve and is really arrogant. Glad I'm not like that. _

_ Taylor shook her head in irritation and walked off. The rest of us followed behind her with Zane's headlight to show us the way. After some bit of walking, a swoosh was heard, followed by a grunt. "That sounded like Kai!" Said Cole. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Do we really need to help him. That Jerk is getting on my nerves." Lloyd then cut in. "As much as he annoys us all, we need to help him out. We're brothers and always look out for each other." Taylor's face then softened. Wth? She doesn't really get calmed down easily. She ran after the sound and the rest of us walked all the way there._

_~Taylor's P.O.V.~_

_ Shoot! I almost forgot about the vow we made. I ran to where the sound came from. Once I made it there, I saw Kai with one leg tied up, hanging upside down, and his arms folded. He looked down at me and then looked away. "What do you want..." He mumbled. I frowned. "I'm here to help you dumbass. Is that a problem?" He looked back down at me. "Hmm... YES!" I shot him a glare. "DUDE! WTF! I'm here to fucking help you! What shit did I do to you?! Geez.. I wonder what ever happened to that vow we made." I stormed off, not wanting to talk to that idiot. I didn't even see his face soothe up. _

_~Kai's P.O.V.~_

_ What the heck am I doing. She's just trying to help and I TOTALLY failed to remember about that vow. Oh geez... I have a really bad temper. But I still ain't going to no Anger management class. Too bad Nya... I tried untying the knot on my foot but it was too high up and well tied. "*scowl* Get... loosened... UP!" It did no use. I sighed. What have I done? I need to go apologize. After about 3 seconds, the rest of the crew came walking in. "PSST! HEY GUYS!" They all looked up. "Help please!" _

_ Lily cut the rope and I started falling down. I would've touched the ground if it weren't for Cole and Jay to catch me. Right when my feet touched the ground, I instantly ran after Taylor. I was ¾ throught the mountain when I finally heard some mumbling. I ran faster and I lit my on fire so that I could see. "TAYLOR!" The mumbling stop. When I turned through a corner, I saw a figure in front of me. It turned around and I was able to see that it was Taylor. I went to hug her. "Taylor! I found you!" _

_ But instead of welcoming the hug, she shoved me. "Whats the matter with you. First, you're all nice and sweet, then you're a jerk and arrogat, and then all kind again! Who could understand you!" She went walking off again. I sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't argue with that." She stopped and looked back at me with confusion. "W-what?" I stared back at her. "What you said... it's true. It's all true!" _

___C'mon Kai... hold it in. Don't snap back at her and just try to calm yourself down. __Ugh... it's hard to not yell at someone... "I'm just a really protective person and I'm really impatient at times. *sighs* I just have a short temper and it's really hard to control it. It's just how I was born and if you cant' live with it-" "Kai, just be quiet. Look, I'm sorry too. I tend to snap back at people and I can't control it like the way you can't." I gave her a little smile and she grinned back. We then kept on walking until we stumbled upon an other trap. "WHOA!" Taylor almost fell into it but before she even did, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up. In front of us was a huge pit with snakes at the bottom. _

_ "That was close..." Taylor nodded her head. "Ahem... Kai?" I looked at her. "Yeah?" "Could you uh... let me go?" I looked down and saw that holding her waist. "OH UH! OOPS! Heh.." I let her go and I could feel my face heat up. DAMN IT KAI! . She just chuckled and we kept on walking until we finally made it to the peak. Right there, was the Hypnotise Tube. And sure enough, the sun was shining on it which made it look like it was glowing. "The Hypnotise Tube." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around and saw the rest of the ninja behind us. "Yup..." I replied looking back. " Well uh... who's gonna get it?" Lloyd questioned. I shrugged. "No idea. Uh... Rock paper scissors?" Lily shook her head. "How about Taylor just goes." She suggested. Everyone stared at Taylor. "What? Why me?" Taylor folded her arms. Lily went up to her amd whispered in her ear something that the rest of us couldn't. _

_ It seemed to work because then Taylor promptly decided to just go. "FUCK YOU BITCH! I'm gonna get you back!" Taylor went storming up the stairs. Then stopped. "Wait... why am I making such a big deal of not wanting to go down the stairs? I'm crazy..." She continued going up. Sky ended up laughing. We all stared at her like she was insane... which right now she kinda is. "WHY are you laughing?" Jay asked. _

_ Skyler wiped off a tear. "Eh.. nothing really. Except the part about Taylor's reaction!" I rubbed my forehead. "I... I don't get what you mean by that? Specific please?" She sighed. "You know what... you wouldn't understand... just... just forget about it." I shrugged it off and we all stared at Taylor who was like about halfway there. "Does it really take you THAT long to go up 14 steps of stairs?" She looked down torwards me. "Does it really take you THAT long to put the gel in your hair...?" I raised my left eyebrow. "What you talking about?" She shook her head and kept on walking up. "Just random shiz... deal with it."_

_ Jay, Zane, and Cole walked up closer next to me. I whispered to Cole. "Do we really have to deal with this?" He just shrugged. Taylor suddenly stopped. This got the rest of us worried. "Taylor, you ok?" Asked Lily. Taylor looked back at us. "Lily... remember when I said we wouldn't meet him again." WHAT!? WHO? WHO is she talking about?! Lily nodded her head. "TAYLOR! Stop it! He's not here!" TELL ME THE FUCK WHO THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT! . Taylor shut her eyes and I saw a tear come out. "Well... I was wrong." Lily stomped her foot forward. "No he isn't! Stop it!" Taylor took a step back and then a man came walking out of the shadows. He was already at the top of the peak and snatched the Tube from it's altar. NO! We're suppose to get it! Not HIM! _

_ He took a look at Taylor and then Lily. His eyes widened when he saw her. "My my... Lily's here too! Oh that just makes it better thn before. And I thought you were the only one here, Taylor." "Wait... you know them?" Zane questioned him. They looked down at us. "Hmmm... you guys must be those stupid ninja Rythop was talking about. And yes... I know them. Haven't ____THEY __told you about me? It would be a shame if they didn't." He smirked in the most evilist way. Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we told them... a bit. There's nothing much to tell them about you besides that part where you abuse children and ruin their innocent lives." She spit back. Wait... Is he the guy that kidnapped them? What was his name? _

_ "That's partially right. And incase you guys didn't know, the name's Trevor." AH YES! I remember now... That jerk should get PUNISHED for what he did to these girls and any other kid he hurt harshly. Lily literally growled at him. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. TREVOR! When would you learn to PLEAS LEAVE US ALONE! We were peacefully fine until you had to come along! HECK! You ruin everything! UGH!" Lily covered her face with her hands and started pacing around mumbling stuff we couldn't hear._

_ Trevor just chuckled. "Glad to see that I did a mission accomplished. How about you Taylor? You feeling the same way?" Ok... now he's getting on my nerves. I can't... hold it in... Ugh! Screw this! "YO! I just met you. But I could tell you have done some shit around children and I'm not liking it! So if you're... Wait..." I just thought about something. Didn't he say he worked for RYTHOP!? My eyes widened. "You're working for Rythop!?" Everyone else gasped. Taylor brought her hnd to her mouth. "Oh my gosh... I just noticed that." She looked at Trevor straight in the eye. "WHY did you follow us here? WHY are you working with Rythop? __**WHY **__do you have to be such a bastard and ruin EVERY single person's LIVESS!?" Whoa... well... I kinda did expect that coming from her. :P Trevor just grinned mailiciously. "Because my dear Taylor... You know what? You're too stupid to understand. And... if you ever get to Earth... Judging by the way you are and look... you'll never survive!" Wait... what? "Eh eh w-what's this Earth?" Jay asked. _

_ I'm wondering the same thing myself. I looked at both Taylor and Lily and for some reason, they look... nervous. Hmm? "Are you guys not telling us something?" The sisters stared at each other. Ok... something's up. Taylor just looked back at Trevor. "Do the world a favor and just shut up, Ok? We don't need you blabbering about... that... thing." Trevor shook his head. "You'll just never learn, will you? And by the looks of it, I see you haven't told them-" "TREVOR! Time to go!" We all turned our heads to the right. It was Pythor. I growled. Trevor immeadiatly ran to him and they left at the blink of an eye. Taylor came stomping down the stairs. _

_ "UGH! Trevor's back, he's such an idiot he's working for Pythor, and now he's got the SECOND TUBE! That's... that's wonerful... just amazing." She said, with some sarcastiness in her tone. Lily went to go calm her down and the rest of us just talked. "What are we gonna do now?" I asked. Jay shrugged. "No idea..." _

_"Wait! He might be going after the last tube we have to get to it before he does!" We all stare at Cole and nod our heads. _

_"He is correct. If my calculations are right, then the last tube, the Lethal Tube, is located in the Toxic Swamps." Zane says, encouraging Cole's statement. I finish it off. "Then we have to be heading there now!" We all agree. Jay get's the girls and we soon leave off to the Toxic Swamps._

_**Me: Phew... finally got that done! Again... sorry for the wait. :'( **_

_**Lily: I think they should get it by now... btw, it's not your fault.**_

_**Sky: Yeah! It's life's fault! XD**_

_**Taylor: Then that proves to show that you shouldn't except the lemons that life gives you...**_

_**Me: Hah... yeah whatever... :P**_

_**Zane: Wait... life can offer one lemons? Is that even possible?**_

_**Nya: Well... it's not exactly what you think it may be. You're understanding it in a different kind of topic. Was that a good explanation?**_

_**Cole: *shrugs***_

_**Kai: No clue... Idk about you... but I got nothing of what you said... But it could just be me. **_

_**Taylor: *cough* idiot...**_

_**Kai: Hey, I heard that!**_

_**Taylor: *Acts innocent* Heard what? **_

_**Kai: You called me an idiot! That's what! **_

_**Taylor: *waves finger in circles near the ear* I think your just going loco... Do you need a doctor to help you with that dellusion problem you got there. **_

_**Kai: Pfft... You know what... nvm... T_T**_

_**Jay: Whatever that was about... **_

_**Me: I just remembered something...**_

_**Cole: And what may that be?**_

_**Me: SHUT UP COLE! **_

_**Cole: o.o**_

_**Me: Ahem... Well... Actually... UGH! Cole, you killed it. I don't feel the passion anymore... :I**_

_**Taylor: What was it gonna be?**_

_**Me: Eh... nothing. Just that I watched episodes 31 and 32... yay? I lost it... This is a reason why I hate you Cole... -.-**_

_**Cole: Bleh... Idc...**_

_**Me: The dungeon it is...**_

_**Cole: WHAT!? No... no no no NO! You promised you wouldn't put me down there anymore!**_

_**Me: It's not me, it's you. You're doing this to youself. **_

_**Cole: BUT-**_

_**Me: Don't get on my nerve cause then I'll double it up!**_

_**Cole: *groans***_

_**Me: Well... I have some work to deal with so I'll be going now!**_

_**Lily: Yeah... BAAAIIIZZZZ! XD**_

_**Taylor: See ya'll in da next chappie**_

_**Me: Ok... plz review! ^-^**_

_**SkY: HOLD IT DUMBASSES!**_

_**Me: O.o**_

_**Taylor: Shoot... **_

_**Sky: The shout outs?**_

_**Me: Ah yes... thank you.. Ahem... I will be thanking soggybella679g, Secret Agent Alanshee, and TTY Sky for reviewing... THX! I'm really grateful... May the lord bless you all!**_

_**Sky: Ok that's enough... bye for realzz!**_

_**Me: Yup! SAYONARA! ^-~**_


End file.
